Carnaval
by marissa999
Summary: Nina nunca quiso recordar su pasado, y mucho menos cuando conoció al apuesto Tom Ryddle pero la llegada de el misterioso Soro Longdyna desata todos los misterios del pasado. Advertencia: Reencarnado Harry y otr@s que tendrán que adivinar. Ubicado en diciembre de 1942.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Simplemente estoy compartiendo esta pequeña idea. Que espero les agrade, si no pues no lean. Me ha estado persiguiendo desde hace unos meses esta idea. Girando y cambiando constantemente como un hámster molesto dentro de la cabeza. Deseo sinceramente poder acabar la historia pero como la mayoría me veo muy ocupada en la facultad. Así que decidir aprovechar mis disque vacaciones porque bien se supone que estoy haciendo una investigaciones finales. Pero por fin después de una eternidad me llego la inspiración para poner en marcha mi pequeña idea y como podía negar a mi musa.

Soy principiante, por lo tanto cometeré errores pero tratare de no cometer mucho errores ortográfico. Si ven alguno avíseme y si pueden o mejor si les nace darme una crítica constructivista o un consejo hágalo.

Advertencia: Universo alternativo donde Harry Potter muere cuando atraviesa el velo de la muerte siguiendo a Sirius. Reencarnaciones. Ubicado en La Segunda Guerra Mundial, siendo más especifica en diciembre de 1942. Tom Ryddle en esta historia asiste a su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Capitulo 1 ¿Qué había hecho?

Catástrofe.

Gritos.

Caos.

Destrucción.

Dolor.

Desolación.

Bombardeo.

La joven Nina no necesitaba ninguna información extra, ni a nadie gritando para correr a esconderse. No era nada nuevo para ella y esperaría que no fuera la última vez que tuviera que esconderse, porque eso solamente significaría su muerte. Solo muerta podría dejar de ser perseguida, acosada y señalada por la sociedad y su pasado.

Desde antes de que La Segunda Guerra Mundial comenzara, aun podía oír la voz de Nanny, la única persona que recordaba, había cuidado de ella, sacrificando su tiempo y esfuerzo para que saliera adelante. Brindándole el amor y cuidados que necesitaba. Diciéndole o más bien advirtiéndole ¡ Qué huyera de los hombre de uniforme azul o verde o sino acabaría en el infierno personal de los niños, el orfanato!. Esta es y siempre será la manera más clara que hay de decirle algo a un niño pequeño, ser siempre directo procurando ser simple, un niño pequeño jamás espera respuesta compleja (al menos que sea un genio o que este en la etapa del ¿ Por qué?, en ese caso suerte). Los adultos son ellos mismos quienes trasforman la vida en él sinónimo de complicado. Nanny le dijo que lo entendería cuando fuera más grande, pero ahora era mayor y todavía no lo comprendía.

Pero la pregunta en la que tenía que enfocarse en esto momento Nina era ¿Donde se escondería ahora ?. Si nadie deseaba darle posada a uno de los suyos. Ellos eran las cucarachas del pueblo a las cuales estaban exterminando como la plaga que según la sociedad decían eran.

Los llamaban muchos nombres:

Ladrones nómadas.

Roba niños.

La gente sin moral.

Sin valores.

Videntes.

Gitanos.

Nina creía estar condenada a morir si no encontraba un lugar en ese momento para protegerse del eminente peligro. Era seguro que había estado condenada desde el momento en que eligió ser y vivir como gitana con todo lo que su cultura exigía en su código no escrito, trasmitido solo de generación en generación o con quien se considerara un miembro honorario de la familia. Pero para el mundo todas su cultura era desconocida y se guiaban, en las apariencias. Cegándose de la realidad creyendo solo en los estereotipos que habían pasado también verbalmente como la cultura gitana, Nina solo necesitaba tener una pizca de sentido común para saber que ningún ser humano que estuviera dentro de una sociedad la ayudaría sin dudar de ella. Y ella no los culpaba.  
Aunque Nina tenía sus dudas de que la guerra estuviera llegando a su apogeo. pensaba que tal vez y solo tal vez este era el ojo de la tormenta, no por nada había obtenido esas imágenes de destrucción masiva en su cabeza, hace apenas unos segundos. Ya hace más de un año que no había bombardeos dentro de la zona industrial de Londres.

Nadie le creería si admitía tener visiones del futuro próximo. La metería a un manicomio al foso si retorno, considerado un infierno mil veces peor que el orfanato, esa clase de lugar no era el más adecuado para la crianza de un niño. Plagado de todos los huérfanos que había dejado atrás no solo la guerra actual sino la gran depresión. Donde los burgueses habían tenido problemas y el mundo era un lugar gris y sobrio. En él no se preocupaba por el destino de las pobres almas de los niños que habían perdido todo cuando esta crisis económica tuvo lugar. Y la esperanza de volver a tener una familia era casi nulas.

Pidiendo perdón solamente en su cabeza a quienes vivieran dentro del edificio, en el que se iba a colar. Ahora que leía el portón que estaba entre abierto no sabía si reírse de la ironía. El lugar al que se iba a colar, era un orfanato.

Se coló por una ventana abierta de lado derecho del orfanato. Termino en un pasillo. Pasos, se acercaban. Corrió lo mas silenciosamente que pudo lo que estaba resultando imposible sin hacer ruido o caerse ya que llevaba una falda azul oscuro que llegaba hasta el suelo, había servido para bailar con su pueblo. No fue diseñada para la sobrevivencia a una posible persecución y mucho menos para una guerra. Así que camino sin hacer ruido y abrió la primera puerta que encontró. En apariencia era una habitación humilde. Perteneciente a un muchacho obviamente joven, pero había algo extraño y no solo porque había solo una cama en toda la habitación, con una sábana blanca y una delgada manta negra que cubría lo que parecía un cofre. Había un par de libros grueso arriba de un escritorio con su silla de madera viejos y una vela blanca muy gastada, apagada recientemente, era obvio que el dueño de la habitación, había salido hace apenas unos minutos. Había como un tipo de energía. No solo era sensaciones de ella por colarse en un lugar sin recibir invitación. Después de todo solo había recibido una invitación en toda su vida, de Nanny, quien prácticamente la obligo a aceptar su oferta. Solo estaba nerviosa por su miedo a no estar realmente lucida. Las visiones y lo poco que sabía de su pasado la hacían dudar de su cordura. En esta habitación no había realmente ninguna energía. Solo fue su imaginación jugando nuevamente con su mente, lo mejor era irse de este lugar. Realmente no había tenido ninguna visión. Era solamente una crisis nerviosa, pasajera.

Pero antes de irse quería observar. Esta habitación estaba dentro del una clase de infierno que le parecía lujoso. Aunque tenía un gran precio. Un precio que jamás aceptaría pagar. Su libertad. Jamás la daría y por lo tanto no podría darse el lujo de vivir así, porque ella no era nadie y no estaba amarrada a nada en este mundo. Que ella supiera.

Sin poder resistirlo o al menos eso era lo que la expresión de fascinación en el rostro de Nina insinuaba, se acerco a la cama y puso una de sus manos.

Suavidad.

Por una extraña razón sentía que había tenido una cama más suave que esta, sintió un extraño calor en el pecho, pero la idea era absurda ella solo era una gitana perdida, sin familia, nunca la había tenido o al menos no lo recordaba.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sentada en la cama, con una mirada perdida que indicaba que estaba sumergía en su mente. En un viaje que hasta ahora estaba separado por la puerta del olvido. Su propia locura persona.

¿Quien había sido antes de olvidar?

Detrás de la enorme puerta, sellada se escondía todo los secretos de su pasado. Muchas de las respuesta que deseaba tener.

¿Donde había nacido?

¿Quiénes fueron sus padres?

¿Estaban vivos?

¿La querían?

_Estaba sola en el bosque viviendo, no sobreviviendo como una niña salvaje, nada más que un animal indeseable._

_"Tú eres indeseable"_

De quien era esa voz femenina tan fría, vacía y cruel se pregunto Nina. De su madre acaso. ¿Cuál había sido su verdadero nombre?. Realmente era la pregunta que menos le debía importar. Era Nina. Solo Nina como Nanny le nombro.

No tenia apellido, al menos uno que recordara haber tenido.

Un grito femenino espeluznante que le recorrió por toda la columna vértebra y Nina se encontró tirada contra en el suelo de la habitación con la manos en la cabeza, quien gritaba y con tanta desesperación, porque sentía Nina ese sentimiento de impotencia, ira, coraje y tristeza.

Era su culpa.

Su culpa.

Pero que había pasado porque no era capaz de recordar se decía a si misma mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas, porque la ponía tan mal intentar recordar. Porque se torturaba a sí misma, su pasado era tan malo para haber preferido olvidarlo que afrontarlo. Acaso era tan débil.

_"tú las asesinasteis"_

No, no era cierto ¿Qué había hecho?

Fue el ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Capitulo 2 Nuevo acertijo

Ira.

Enojo.

Miedo.

Era la emociones que sentía el joven Tom Ryddle. El no era estúpido al contrario es un genio, pero los genios siempre son complicado. Haciendo preguntas para buscar sus repuestas, creado problemas para tener su soluciones porque los genios son curiosos y sobre todo aman aprender.

Esa vieja cabra insinuaba que el Tom Ryddle no podía amar, como se atrevía. El amaba el aprendizaje porque el saber, era el poder y eso era realmente lo más importante que existía el poder. Ningún sentimiento ni nada como la moralidad entre el bien y el mal era real o capaz de lograr lo que el poder podía lograr. Era ilimitado y un día el tendría ese poder y todo los sangre limpias... no todos los magos se inclinaría ante él y respetarían el nombre que él había elegido para ser llamado.

Lord Voldemort.

Solo tenía que soportar dos ciclos escolares mas y muy pronto... pero antes tenía que arreglar el pequeño problema que estaba causando. El problema que causo que él ahora estuviera en la maldita prisión conocida como orfanato.

La cámara secreta.

Como no previo el hecho de que desquitando su ira al petrificar a los sangre sucias ponía en riesgo la abertura de Hogwarts para este curso escolar y el próximo.

Una escusa barata seria porque él era joven pero no eso no aplicaba para él y nunca sería una escusa valida. La verdadera escusa era porque realmente cuando realizo el primer ataque, estaba muy tenso y enfadado. Ser prefecto no era nada fácil, absorbía todo su tiempo libre pero le daba más libertad y autoridad.

Por culpa de los idiotas de sus compañeros de casa y de otras casas, él efectuó estos ataques como una pequeña terapia de relajación y porque no hacerlo después de todo le había costado casi cinco años descubrir dónde estaba la cámara secreta. Un día el mundo sabría que era descendiente de Slytherin.

Su terapia de relajación debía terminar, ahora que habían mandado a todo los estudiantes a sus hogares por vacaciones de navidad para que los profesores pudieran buscar augusto la dichosa cámara, que no encontraría porque ni la vieja cabra sería capaz de adivinar dónde estaba la cámara.

Solo él era capaz de saber todos los secretos de Hogwarts, su único y verdadero hogar. Aunque la mayoría de su compañeros fuera idiotas, aun había gente con la que se podía tener una agradable conversación, al menos en Hogwarts no tenía que soportar a los muggles, quienes le causaba meramente repulsión.

Eran inferiores. Pero una plaga muy molesta y grande para eliminar. Solos se destruirían algún día y el estaría ahí riendo como un loco, encargándose que no jalaran a los magos con ellos en su últimos días de vida. Observaría y disfrutaría el momento en el que se destruyeran. Y él estaría ahí porque él seria inmortal.

Tom Ryddle apago la vela blanca muy gastada, se paro y salió de su habitación para dar un paseo, necesitaba estirar los pies, sus mejores ideas siempre venían a él cuando caminaba con su pensamiento enfocados en la solución a un problema.

Recorrió el edificio con cuidado, solo guiado por sus sentidos mientras su mente se enfocaba en su solución. Recordó que aunque ya no fuera a atacar a mas estudiantes tenía que alimentar al basilisco, se lo había prometido. Pero realmente lo ataque no fueron para nada grave solo tres o cuatro ataques a los sangre sucia y al finalizar el año le devolverían a su estado original.

Su grupo de seguidores crecía lo cual también era bueno. Con su influencia se abriría paso por el Ministerio pacíficamente, obteniendo el control, luego compraría este maldito lugar y lo destruiría, establecería un nuevo orfanato solo para niños mágico que fuese huérfanos o maltratados.

El maldito Ministerio era tan corrupto que solo pensaba en sus propios beneficios que es lo mismo que en el beneficio de los sangre limpia y por lo tanto a nadie se le había ocurrido tener orfanatos para niños con magia, porque no tenía más que un cacahuate como cerebro. Tantos matrimonios entre la misma sangre quitaba capacidad y habilidad. No solo mágica sino neuronal. Estaba agradecido y orgulloso de ser un mestizo si eso significaba, que su capacidad no se había reducido, al contrario él era el mago más poderoso que existiría.

Ese tonto intento de Señor Oscuro, que ahora había tomado el control de Francia mágica sería derrotado y tenía que admitir a regañadientes que lo más seguro es que Albus Dumbledore lo haría, esto podría causa problema para llevar a cabo su plan si la influencia de ese vegete loco aumentaba.

Con forme se acerco de nuevo a su habitación Tom se distrajo de sus pensamiento del futuro porque ahora podía sentir una magia poderosa y seductora.

¿Qué era?

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto no se veía nada fuera de su lugar pero ahí estaba la magia seductora y ahora que estaba más cerca de esta magia lograba captar un aroma peculiar, agradable pero no lo podía asociar con nada que hubiera olido con anterioridad.

Avanzo lentamente hasta que vio a una mujer joven. Probablemente de su edad. Una joven bruja con ropa de gitana de facciones finas y cabellos negros. definitivamente era una sangre limpia aunque era mas fácil pensar en que fuera una mestiza por la vestimenta. Después de todo una sangre limpia se suicidaría antes de vestir así.

Estaba temblando. Convulsionando, como no lo había notado antes.

Pero ahora muchas nuevas dudas surgía en su mente mientras el levantaba a la joven y la ponía en su cama.

¿Quién era?

¿Qué hacía en su cuarto un bruja?

¿Por qué se vestía como una vulgar ladrona?

¿Qué quería?

El ahora tenía un nuevo acertijo que esperara no fuera tan fácil de resolver.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 3 La curiosidad vence a la locura

* * *

Había una sensación de haber dado un paso hacia adelante, seguido de la nada. Estaba en la oscuridad en una caída libre donde seguía escuchado múltiples frases sin sentido.

"_Alcánzame"_

_"Te toca"_

_"Ahora a que quieres jugar"_

_"Cariño solo es una pesadilla"_

_"Parecía tan real"_

Dolor.

Se había tratado de levantar de donde estaba en un impulso de dejar de escuchar la voces de su pasado. Solamente para chocar contra algo duro que termino apartándose.

Abrió los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos negros. En su corta vida había visto muchos colores de ojos. Pero nunca ojos así, tan negros como una tenebrosa cueva, donde ella se había escondido en su momento menos lucidos.

El joven dueño de ese par de ojos se frotaba la barbilla y hacia mueca de dolor. Así que no era difícil deducir que esa superficie dura con la que choco fue la barbilla del muchacho pero que hacia él tan cerca de ella. Porque se encontraba en la habitación del joven.

Su respuesta vino a ella como una pequeña pero rápida chispa que produciría un incendio. Ella se había colado a la habitación del joven, tenia suerte si él no había llamado aun a la policía.

Tenía que levantarse.

Como si el joven le leyera la mente. Dejo de agarrarse la barbilla para imponerle a Nina sus fuertes brazos en sus hombros.

─No te levantes aun─. La voz del joven era cálida, amable pero dejaba ver que en realidad tenía un sutil tono de orden. Que era cien por cierto seguro que él no dudaría en usar la fuerza para retenerla ahí si era necesario.

Obviamente el joven quería respuestas de porque una sucia ladrona se metió en su vivienda.

En su vida si era sincera fueron muchas veces las que robo, no por gusto. Claramente era una mera necesidad, nada personal. Y Ella se sentía culpable cuando lo hacía.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, para buscar algo. Debía distraerlo.

─¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Su propia voz sonaba mas como un sollozo parecido al chillo de un animal asustado. Había llorado por causa de las voces que oía en su cabeza. Voces que no existían mas que en su cabeza. En sus sueños. Pero esa voces evocaba sentimiento muy profundo y dolorosos. Voces que le hablaba pero las cuales la mayoría de la veces no podía recordar que decían, lo cual le molestaba pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Sabía que lo más prudente era fingir demencia, lo cual no estaba tan alejado de la realidad porque es preferible mil veces ser demente que ratera.

─Tenía la esperanza de que me explicara eso bruja.

El tono de voz del joven no trataba de ser insultante. Aunque su lenguaje corporal era el de alguien que siempre estaba alerta a cualquier peligro que surgiera. La palabra bruja dejaría mucho que pensar pero no fue empleada con un tono de sátira. Era como si la palabra fuera un alago. Algo por lo que obviamente debería suponerse debería estar orgullosa.

El joven al parecer por fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Ella se repitió que debía intentar distraerle para idear un plan de salida con la ventana justo a la cama de este calabozo lujoso.

─A que te refieres con bruja.

Su hombro se tensaron se agarro de su escritorio susurrando. ─No lo sabes─. Voltio a verla con sus intensos ojos negro. Ella pensó que si la cabellera del joven hubiera estado desordenada parecería un loco pero la realidad era que ninguno de los negro cabellos del joven estaba fuera del lugar que les correspondía.

Ella seguía ideando su salida, en especial en el momento en el que observo que el joven pelinegro tenía la mirada maquiladora y anunciante de un plan en desarrollo. Mejor sería que se concentrara en la idea de irse lo más pronto posible, aunque el joven era atractivo, Quien era ella para negarlo. De donde había venido eso, no podía sentirse atraída por un desconocido. Ella no era así, y esto fue algo hilarante.

Los instintos de Nina le decían que tenía que distraerlo. la mejor forma era hacerlo hablar.

─¿Que no se?

Confiaba su vida a su instintos porque jamás la habían abandonado. Y no comenzaría a dudar de sus instintos o estaría muerta.

─¿Usted...

─Nina.

Acaso la energía que creía haber sentido venia en realidad del joven. Si fuese verdad. Esta energía emanaba del joven tendría un aroma embriagador, como el que pensaba ella podía llegar a percibir.

No existían energías raras o cualquier energía que no fuera las que las leyes de la física señalaban. Ella no tenia visiones. Era una joven normal. O al menos es lo que quería creer.

Apenas había procesado que le dio el nombre. Su nombre. Una de sus únicas pertenencias como su libertad collar(Su único vinculo al pasado) o ropa.

─Tom Ryddle─. Contesto el joven haciendo una mueca de odio a decir su nombre como si fuera una enfermedad que había que erradicar. Se acerco a la silla que había estado cerca del escritorio anteriormente. Ahora se encontraba a lado de la cama del joven donde estaba ella. No mostraría su miedo y mucho menos uno que fuese irracional como el que ella sentía. No retrocedería como los gatos cuando se asustan al escuchar un ruido fuerte. Tenía que demostrarse que era fuerte.

─Solo soy Nina─. reafirmo Nina con coraje aunque sonaba mas como si tratara que su voz no sonara como un sollozo angustioso.

Le tendió un pañuelo de seda que estaba en su mano derecha.

Su nariz. Nina se dio cuenta ahora que nuevamente le había sangrado su nariz en consecuencia a su desmayo fruto de su falta de lucidez. Sintió la sangre seca en su rostro mientras ella se llevo una de sus manos a su cara.

─Gracias─. Dijo al Coger el pañuelo que le ofrecían. sujetándolo con las dos manos como muestras de confianza. Como los gitanos que habían vivido en china le enseñaron, esto era una muestra de confianza y atención a la hora de hacer negocios. Si en algo eran experto los gitanos era en hacer negocios. Y en este momento este negocio era el más importante de su vida porque consistía en su libertad.

Nina comenzó a limpiarse el rostro observado cautelosamente a Tom ese era su nombre y no lo olvidaría, quien vestía con uno pantalón gastado y una camiseta negra mas desgatada que su pantalón pero aun con esa ropa el joven Tom proyectaba ser fuerte, paciente y elegante.

─De nada. Respeto a tu pregunta sobre que no sabes, creo que lo sabes─. Tom ese era su nombre volvía a repetirse Nina mientras Tom realizo una pausa paulatina. Como si él esperaba que ella supiera algo que debería saber pero no sabía. Esperen el creía que era lenta acaso. Si lo creía después de todo es preferible estar loca pero una cosa es la locura, eso no significa que fuera lenta, quería que pensara que estaba loca como ella lo creía. No que era una pendeja. Tenía que reparar este error cuanto antes.

Pero porque. A ella en realidad no le debía de afectar lo que Tom pensara de ella.

La mirada de Tom ahora le era familiar se sentía como las miradas que las serpiente le daban cuando Nina sobrevivió en el bosque. Las serpientes era unas de las pocas compañías que extrañamente le hacían sentir tranquila. una vez que las llegaba a conocer bien.

Decidió hacer lo que Nanny le aconsejaba.

─En verdad no se dé que hablas ni que hago aquí.

Él, la miro con sorpresa pero rápidamente eso cambio a una mirada de juicio.

─ Eh de suponer que quieres la respuesta que tengo, sino sal por la ventana es de noche y nadie vigila, Nina─. Dijo con tono de petulante. Sonriendo con ironía.

La verdad tal vez él estaba más loco que ella. No necesitaba remarcar todo los punto por lo que estaba Tom loco. Como dejar ir a una extraña sin exigirle a contestar el porqué de su invasión.

Cuando ella creía tener una visión y luego sentirse como la persona de la visión, al menos le quedaba la alusión del después de desmayarse seria solo Nina. La joven que solo le gustaba bailar, divertirse y viajar por el mundo con su gente. No pedía mas y no necesitaba más.

Pero la curiosidad es algo poderoso que pica como el buche de un pájaro. Era como si estuviera a punto de vender su alma al diablo.

─Te escucho.

─Me lo esperaba. Eres una bruja que es el nombre que se le designa a los magos que son mujeres...

─En ese caso porque no llamarlas hechiceras─. Ignoro la mirada molesta que Tom le dio por interrumpirlo. Realmente él estaba loco. Porque quería seguir escuchando esta sarta de basura en lugar de salir. En el fondo ansiaba que lo que decía él fuera realidad. Si tan solo fuera verdad entonces ella no estaría loca.

─No me vuelva a interrumpir o no te contare mas. Se le llama brujas porque las hechicera son criaturas humanoides. Salvaje que comen carne cruda y a los niños pero ninguna de esta información es aun verdadera solo son rumores. Lo que es seguro es que ellas tienen cuatro dedos en cada pie y pueden hacer magia rudimentaria.

─Eh─. fue lo único que podía decir Nina mientras su mente trataba de procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

"_Ella se parecen a alguien que conocemos, o no"_

_"Sabes Oro las compara con los dementores que se llevaron el alma de su madre"_

_"Son malas"_

_"Soro no le cuente mentiras a..._

chasquido.

─¡No me estaba prestando atención!

─Claro que sí.

Mintió fácilmente Nina al ver a un enojado Ryddle cerca de su cara.

─¡No me mienta de nuevo!

─¡No eh mentido!

─Si no me has mentido yo soy la reina de Inglaterra─. Dijo Ryddle sarcásticamente.

─Mi lady, es un honor conocerla─. Dijo Nina siguiendo el juego mientras se alejo un poco de Ryddle para poderse inclinar ante él. Era verdad lo que le decía muy en el fondo lo sabía porque esto le evocaba recuerdo y ahora tenía dos nombres Oro y Soro.

─Lo sé tienes el honor de conocerme─. Afirmo Ryddle sonrientemente mientras le hacia la señal para que terminara su circo.

─Petulante.

─Gitana.

─Con todo orgullo─. Afirmo Nina sonriendo.

─No me digas. Ahora donde te...

─Las hechiceras.

─No me interrumpas cuando hablo, porque de aquí en adelante no repetiré nada si te distraes─. Aclaro Ryddle mirándola fijamente.

Que se cree mi amo y señor pensó Nina.

─Espera como se que lo que me has dicho y dirás es verdad, a mi parecer eres un demente─. Cuestionó Nina sin apartar la vista de los ojos negros de Tom.

─Lo que piense o creas sobre mí no importa, no es mi problema─. Afirmo Tom con una mirada calculadora como si estuviera revaluando lo que sabía de Nina.

─Creo que en lo más profundo de tu ser, sabes que eres especial. Nunca te ha pasado que cuando está asustada o enojada cosas extrañas pasa─ . Dijo Tom mientras se perdía en sus propios recuerdo.

Era cierto. Nina no había cuestionado solamente su cordura por la supuesta visiones y la locuras que desataban estas. No también estaba otros hechos.

Como que entendía toda clases de idiomas y dialectos que se hablaran o se escribiera aunque fuera un código secreto, ella era capaz de descifrarlo.

O la vez que atacaron el campamento. Los soldados la había atrapado y ella solo había deseado estar en la costa viendo las olas de mar y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba en la costa sana y salva.

─Dime todo lo que sepas─. Afirmo Nina sonriendo al parecer su curiosidad vencería su locura.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 4 Asesina

* * *

─A ver, espera un minuto necesito procesar toda esta información─. Dijo Nina volviendo a interrumpir a Ryddle sin importar la cara de molestia que esté le dedico. Ellos se encontraban sentados en la cama del joven muchacho que acaba de conocer hace menos de 24 horas o eso creía.

─No sé por qué te parece tan complicado toda esta información─. Dijo severamente Ryddle poniendo los ojos en blanco.

─¡Como si todo lo que has dicho fuera tan fácil de creer! ─. exclamo ella parándose y caminando hasta el extremo de la recamara.

─Baja la voz o nos oirán─. Regaño Ryddle frunciendo el ceño y agrego sonriendo de manera ególatra porque eso es lo que era.─ fue fácil para mí─.

─Pues... el mundo no gira a tu alrededor gran ególatra─ susurro Nina solo para ella misma mientras le daba la espalda a Ryddle y observaba el suelo. No se fiaba del joven Tom Ryddle. Aunque creía en su palabra sobre este mundo. Por sus propias razones como:

evoco una de sus tanta voces y ahora sabia dos nombre de personas de su pasado Oro y Soro.

la verdad en sus palabras.

3. Nadie podría inventar un mundo tan fantástico en menos de dos horas.

─Repite lo que dijiste más alto─. Dijo Tom con voz fuerte, clara y sintiendo una mirada congeladora en su espalda. Era obvio que era un reto de poder. Dejando claro que él había escuchado perfectamente lo que Nina susurro.

Nina se voltio. Puso su dedo índice cerca de su boca para callar a Ryddle. Pensando en que o había susurrado lo anterior muy fuerte o Ryddle tiene una audición más desarrollada que otros seres humanos.

─No hables fuertes.

─Muy graciosa. Apuesto que eres la payasita de tu caravana─. afirmo Ryddle en forma sarcástica. Acercándose a Nina.

─Lo fui Sr. Acertijo.

─¿Como que lo fuiste es que acaso hay alguien más ridícula que tú? ─Cuestiono Ryddle con una pobre actuación de un temblor falso, recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando Nina le iba a contesta él alzo una cejas─. Sr. Acertijo en serio no puedes ser más original que eso─.

─ Si no te has dado cuenta no solo a un genocidio judío, mi caravana fue capturada y asesinada─. Contesto Nina ignorando el último comentario de Ryddle, con quien se mirada fijamente. Una cuantas lagrimas emanaba de los ojos de la joven.

─Lo siento─. Dijo Ryddle disculpándose falsamente.

─No me de tu lastima─. Dijo la joven quien se acerco a la ventana a lado de la cama de Ryddle para salir.

La abrió y se trepo pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso Ryddle la agarro del brazo y exclamo mirando a los ojos verde de la joven como dos esmeraldas. ─No forcejes no te quiero lastimar, ni es un intento de retenerte solo quiero que piense en lo que te he dicho y si quiere saber algo mas o aclarar algunas de la dudas que tienes regresa antes del 1 enero.

La joven observo a Ryddle con cautela y asistió lentamente. Tom la soltó y ella corrió como un animal salvaje descalzo o bueno lo más rápido que un animal salvaje pudiera correr con una falda azul oscura, liza y sin pedrería(porque estaban arrancadas).

Había un gran misterio en esa chica y Tom Ryddle alias Voldemort lo resolvería porque era un maestro de los Acertijo.

Amaneció.

Nina había pasando toda la noche reflexionando lo que el joven Ryddle había dicho.

Toda las criaturas mágicas de los cuentos de los niños son reales con excepción de los genios que conceden deseos.

La personas que no tienen magia se les discrimina llamándolos muggles.

Existe la creencia de que los pura sangre que son descendientes de muchas generaciones de magos son más poderosos que los sangre sucias o los mestizos que es la mezcla de los sangre limpias con los sangre sucias o un muggles. Pero esto solo es un mito propagado por lo sangre limpios.

Hay una guerra mágica en Europa y Alemania y Francia estaba siendo lo países más afectados.

Existen diversas escuelas de magia pero por alguna razón todas la habían rechazado.

Hay una sociedad secreta de magos con todo y un gobierno que al parecer es corrupto o solo ve por los intereses de los más rico de esta dichosa sociedad que en la mayoría de los casos son los sangre limpia.

Había diversos medios de trasporte como la escobas, la alfombras al parecer era muy probable que las prohibieran en Inglaterra, tal vez iría algún día Nina a la India para volar una de esas, también estaba los trasladores que era cualquier clase de objeto pero en especial aquellos que parecía solamente chatarra o basura y llevaba a uno a donde era su destino y al parecer se podía viajar en algunas criaturas mágicas como los thesral no los ther... no como se llamaran esa extraña criaturas que solo el que había visto la muerte de alguien podía verles, tal vez debería pregúntale a Tom que le repitiera el nombre y le aclarara como se podía entra a la escuela de hechicería.

No y volver a soportar a ese muchacho creído y ególatra su cara de superioridad, jamás.

Tendría que buscar a otros magos como ella. pero Tom Ryddle no le había dicho como localizar a otros magos.

Maldito e inteligente Ryddle, le había hablado de algunas cosas mágicas pero nunca le dijo ninguna entrada a este mundo mágico. Si Nina quería ver este mundo pronto, tendría que volver a hablar con Ryddle de nuevo o investigar por mucho tiempo donde había una entrada, arriesgándose a que le capturar y le asesinaran. Sabía que aunque Inglaterra industrial ya no era atacada podría haber una o dos personas que apoyase las creencias Nazi(espías) y de otros países que habían realizado y seguía realizado un genocidio de romas (gitanos).

Dolor.

Nina se agarro el estomago, no había comido en varios días, tendría que ver si algún árbol cercano tendría algún fruto comestible.

Todavía era muy temprano el Big ben marcaba la 6:30 am, pero la gente que era panadero o vendía alimentos ya estaría poniéndose lo malo era que Nina no tenía ni una moneda para comprar una mugrosa pieza de pan. Lo mejor sería que ella buscara aquí en la colina del traidor algún fruto comestible pero era diciembre seria difícil encontrar algo. Lo bueno era que esta no era una blanca navidad o ella seguramente moriría de pulmonía o congelada si tenía suerte pero con su suerte lo dudaba.

Se bajo con mucho cuidado del árbol donde se había sentado a reflexionar, después de comer Nina volvería para orar que no nevara ni hiciera más frio del que estaba empezando a hacer ni cayera en uno de sus apagones, y luego le dejaría a sus sueños elegir si volvía a hablar con la molestia de Ryddle o era mejor alejarse de él.

Busco hasta el medio día si encontrar ninguna fruta que fuera comestible aun, tenía mucha hambre pero Nina aguardaría hasta mañana lo bueno era que el bosque aun tenía un poso de agua.

Nina saco agua de poso que había encontrado recorriendo con anterioridad el bosque. El agua era limpia y fresca con eso calmaría su hambre lo suficiente para poder dormir por ahora.

se trepo a un árbol y se durmió.

Mojado.

Malamente comenzó a llover en medio de la noche y Nina termino empapada mientras buscaba alguna cueva para protegerse si esto se convertía en una tormenta eléctrica tendría que darse más brisa o seria un pararrayos humano.

Se pregunto si alguna vez en el pasado había hecho algo tan malvado para merecer un destino tan malo.

Primero la encuentra en algún bosque entre Alemania y Francia sin memoria pero con la sospecha de que tenía que ser alemana.

Después de que se adapto e incluso pasaron unos años de tener pesadillas horribles sobre su nueva familia que se hicieron realidad.

Sin ninguna explicación termino en Inglaterra, aun estando un segundo ante capturada. En el momento en que los bombardeo urbanos en Londres estaban al tope.

Y ahora después de vivir dos años a la intemperie con miedo, frió, sin dinero y con pérdidas de memoria constantes descubría que era una bruja.

_"tú las asesinasteis"_

Imposible. Nina jamás asesinaría a nadie, sin embargo ahora recordaba esa frase pronunciada con voz femenina tan helada como la lluvia que caía del cielo.

Era acaso una asesina. Su pérdida de memoria se debería a un suceso traumático como asesinar a alguien. No podía ser una asesina ella que era vegetariana porque no podía comer ni un animal sabiendo de su muerte.

O acaso era una asesina.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5 Borrada

* * *

**Orfanato 30 de diciembre de 1942 a la 11:45**

Tom Ryddle se encontraba investigando uno de los tantos libros sobre artes oscuras que su "amigos" le habían prestado.

Tocaron la puerta.

Tom guardo el libro. Abrió la puerta e inconscientemente levanto una ceja a ver a Nina con la Señora Cole, gesto que paso desapercibido para la Señora Cole.

Tom oculto su sorpresa al ver la vestimenta de Nina, se veía tan diferente con un sombrero blanco que ocultaba la melena rebelde de rulos negros, el café de su vestido que le llegaba hasta debajo de las huesudas rodillas de la joven hacían resaltar los ojos verde esmeralda, El pequeño moño negro en sus cintura le hacía lucir a la joven una figura de reloj, estaba usando una zapatillas de color café con medias y guantes blanco. se veía magnifica.

─Joven Ryddle, la señorita Storm(dijo el nombre con una mezcla de admiración) me ha informado que usted quedo de ir a su casa ayer por la tarde para hacer los deberes.

Claro la cacatúa como siempre creyendo en las palabras de una extraña con apariencia de autoridad y poder sin tan solo la hubiera visto hace unos días pensó Tom.

─Oh que torpe soy, permitirme darle mis más cordiales disculpas Señorita Storm.

la Señora Cole asistió con la cabeza de acuerdo con el comportamiento del joven Ryddle si darse cuenta de sarcasmo expreso con el que Nina capto las palabras de Ryddle.

Cuando Nina y Ryddle se encontraban finalmente fuera del orfanato y muy lejos de la audición de la cacatúa chismosa.

─Sabias que volverías.

Nina le dio a Ryddle una mirada seria.

─No me dejaste otra opción.

─En serio, Señorita Storm─. Dijo Tom con cara de incredulidad.

─No preguntes─. Contesto Nina con una mirada oscurecida luego sonrió lindamente─. Mejor dime a donde vamos.

Tom no sabia y eso le molestaba si Nina cambiaba de humor tan rápido porque era mujer o por la forma en que se crió.

─Te estoy llevando a...

─A donde.

─Que te he dicho de interrumpirme─. Dijo Tom deteniéndose en seco y mirando a Nina con ira.

─Opinas que es lindo─. contesto Nina mirando a Tom con ojos de cachorro tierno.

─Esa clase de miradas no funcionan conmigo─. señalo Tom tratado con poco existo de sonar molesto y pregunto seriamente ─. por cierto de ¿donde sacaste esa vestimenta?

─¿Cual es la dirección del lugar Tom? ─. Cuestiono Nina adelantado a Tom.

─Nina, no evites la pregunta de ¿donde sacaste esa ropa?

─Mira eso pajaritos en ese árbol se van a congelar─. Dijo Nina apuntado a una pareja de pájaro en un árbol sin hojas.

─NINA...

─Las robe─. Susurro Nina mirando a los pájaros.

─Perdón, que dijiste─ pidió Ryddle agarrando a Nina del hombro para que se diera la vuelta para poder mirar la cara de la joven pero Nina voltio a ver sus propios pies y Ryddle le agarro la delicada barbilla para verla a los ojos, la joven le rogó ─No me hagas repetirlo, ya me has escuchado─.

─Bueno sino lo repites, será mejor que no nos veamos de nuevo─. aclaro Ryddle soltándole la barbilla a la joven y caminando de regreso al orfanato.

Nina se trago su dignidad herida. Corrió hacia Tom. lo hizo pararse y dijo─. Lo robe de la casa de alguien cuando su sirvienta lo dejo secado afuera.

─Y las zapatillas─ cuestiono Tom divertido a sabiendas de que Nina lo buscaría porque él era el único que ella conocía tenia la llave al mundo de los magos.

─Las dejo afuera también─. Admitió mirando el suelo Nina─. Ahora Señor Ryddle me puede guiar a ¿Donde vamos?

─Por supuesto Señorita Storm.

Estaban enfrente del Caldero Chorreante un lugar pequeño y de apariencia mugrosa ignorado o al parecer invisible para los muggles.

─Oye tengo una pregunta.

─Solo una Señorita Storm─. cuestiono Ryddle levantado una ceja mientras veía a la joven que observaba el Caldero Chorreante.

─Bueno tengo muchas más pero por ahora me conformo con que me expliques esta─. Admitió la joven de buena gana sin apartar los ojos de la entrada al mundo de los magos.

─Como se entra a una escuela como Hogwarts.

─Invita a todos los jóvenes de once años que vivan en Inglaterra─. contesto Tom intuyendo la curiosidad que la joven bruja sentía.

─Ok. Eso significa que Alemania o Francia debieron haberme invitado a alguna de sus escuelas.

─No necesariamente─. Contesto Tom sorprendiendo a Nina quien casi salta mientras anoto mentalmente que la joven no era inglesa aunque hablaba con acento y suponiendo que su caravana se movía de un lado al otro constantemente.

No de nuevo, ella había divagado lo que estaba pensado en voz alta de nuevo. Ella sonrió.

─Otros países a diferencia de Gran Bretaña tiene varias escuelas donde separan la educación de los sangre sucias en una escuela y la de los mestizos y sangre limpia en otras. Los países que acaban de mencionar por la situación en el que se encuentra sus gobiernos en la actualidad tiene la justificación perfecta para olvidarse de enviar todas las invitaciones...

─Como el hecho de evitar que te asesinen─. Declaro Nina pensativamente.

Tom la miro con ira nada disimulada por volverlo a interrumpir pero decidió que la joven bruja seguirá interrumpiéndolo en todo el se puso la mano un momento en la frente. Cruzo la calle con la joven rumbo al pequeño bistró.

Cuando entraron a lugar vio la decepción en la cara de la joven y el no pudo evitar sonreír. No recordaba haber sonreído realmente por algo en mucho tiempo. Esta joven era especial. Su magia se sentía poderosa pero ahora no estaba presente, no lo había notado antes pero la magia de la joven se ocultaba.

─Esto es todo me...

─Espera sígueme─. interrumpió por primera vez a Nina. Vio que Nina intento ocultar su risa ridículamente molesta.

─Veo lo que siente ahora─. admitió Nina riendo aun y siguiendo a Tom al patio del bistró.

Nina oculto con existo su cara de decepción cuando vio que en el pequeño patio solo había una pared de ladrillos rojos. Ella vio como Tom saco su varita y toco ciertos ladrillos(tres horizontales dos verticales), como una contraseña o clave.

Nina deseaba que hubiera tres ellas para poder ver todo el lugar era asombroso y aun así la definición le quedaba chica a este lugar. Se encontraba decorado navideñamente, había luces, guirnaldas, árboles de navidad, muérdagos, etc. todas la tiendas se encontraba decoradas. Estaba completamente lleno a donde quiera que mirase Nina podía ver niños corriendo por todas partes. Tal felicidad la hacía tener ganas de bailar nuevamente.

─Te presento el Callejón Diagon─. Dijo Tom con disgustos.

─Estas enojado─. Inquirió Nina tranquilamente mientras observaba la tienda de calderos.

─No me desesperan las fiestas muggles...

─Pensé que eras un hijo de muggles como yo. ─admitió Nina repentinamente mientras observaba el boticario y sus ofertas navideñas de hasta un 75%.

─No soy un mestizo mi madre era una muggles y mi padre es un mago.

─El está vivo, entonces...

─Nina este no es un tema para charla aquí te lo explico más tarde─. Dijo Ryddle exasperadamente─. Ahora a que ir a Gringotts.

─Que es Gringotts, Tom─. Inquirió Nina, sabiendo que había metido la pata anteriormente, al parecer la infancia de Tom no era un mundo de rosa, debía ser bastante obvio para ella después de todo Tom vivía en un orfanato.

─El único banco mágico que los magos utilizan─. Contesto Tom abriendo paso con una mano y sujetando la mano derecha de Nina para no perderla.

─Pero yo no tengo dinero─. Afirmo Nina mirando la tienda de Artículos de calidad para el quidditch que estaba proporcionando la nueva Barredora 4.

─Eso no lo sabes hasta que los duendes te hagan una prueba─. Contesto Tom jalando a Nina quien estaba mirando las malditas escoba embobadamente. Solo rogaba porque no le fuera a pre...

─Que es el quidditch─.

Maldición pensó Tom tenía que haber visto las escobas, viendo como Nina vivía una vida de peligros esto sería lo próximo en su lista.

─Es un deporte mágico que se juega montando las escoba en un campo de quidditch que cuenta con tres aros en los dos extremos del campo . Son dos equipos de siete personas. El Guardián quien debe evitar que el equipo contrario introduzca la quaffle por los tres aros que están en su custodia. Los Cazadores que son tres, y valiéndose de estrategias o simplemente del azar, han de conseguir meter la quaffle por cualquiera de los tres aros del equipo contrario. Cada vez que meten la quaffle se suman 10 puntos. Los Bateadores son dos jugadores generalmente robustos y fuertes. Disponen de bates para golpear la bludger contra los oponentes. y finalmente el Buscador es frecuentemente el jugador más pequeño o ligero. Juega al margen del resto de jugadores y ha de encontrar entre todo el campo la snitch dorada. una vez que se coge, el partido se termina y el equipo del buscador anota 150 puntos. Lo cual generalmente indica es el equipo ganador. ─Explico Ryddle con voz monótona de una aburrida lectura matutina.

─Decir tanto sin ni siquiera tomar el aliento no te cansa─. Inquirió Nina echándole un vistazo a la tienda de instrumentos mágicos.

─No.

Contesto Tom acelerando el paso, esperando que el banco no estuviera tan lleno como esperaba, este sería un largo día y si todo salía como él deseaba no sería la última vez que vería a Nina su acertijo.

Tom continuo abriéndose paso entre la gente y guiando a Nina la embobada chica linda con hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que le intrigaban. Se dio cuenta de que había fila afuera del banco. Si definitivamente seria un largo día.

Tom se formo con Nina detrás de un hombre con cara mezquina.

─Sera un gran rato, verdad─. afirmo Nina con aspecto resignado.

─Si Señora obvia─. escupió Tom con sarcasmo.

─Señorita Storm por favor, Señor Ryddle─. Pidió educadamente Nina.

─Es ese tu apellido real─. Susurro Tom acercados a oído izquierdo de Nina quien igualmente le susurro─. En realidad es el apellido de la persona que me crió. Mi apellido si es que lo tuve no lo recuerdo ni nada de mi primera infancia y el principio de mi segunda infancia.

─Eso abre mas la posibilidad de que sea al menos mestiza─. Siguió susurrando Tom en el oído izquierdo de Nina─. Y me pregunto si alguien te ah lanzado un Obliviate.

─Espera hay un hechizo que borra la memoria de las personas─. Inquirió susurrando Nina en el oído de Tom.

─Creo que te lo acabo de decir, sabes repetir lo que te dicen es una mala costumbre que debes corregir Nina─. susurro Tom haciendo temblar la columna vertebrar de Nina con el uso de su nombre, ahora que sentía el ambiente notaba olas de energía mágica porque ahora ella sabía que era lo que sentía.

─¡MIRA MAMA QUE HERMOSA PAREJA DE NOVIOS!

Esas siete palabras que pronuncio una pequeña niña parlanchina de no más de seis años, hicieron que Tom y Nina fuera consientes de la posición en la que se encontraban en público(quienes los observaba ahora por las no tan susurrada palabras de la pequeña) lo que provoco que se separaran para disgusto de la pequeña niña quien cruzo los brazos, frunció el ceño y los miraba como si fuera parte de un cuento de hadas.

─NO SOMOS NOVIOS─. gritaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras cruzaba lo brazos y miraba en direcciones opuestas, Nina estaba sonrojada mientras que Tom había tenido más suerte y no mostraba ningún sonrojo sino una mirada fría y calculadora.

Los dos escuchaban llorar a la pequeña niña chiflada y los intento de la madre por tranquilizarla.

Tom apretó las manos que aun mantenía cruzadas nunca había soportado el llanto de los niños pequeños del orfanato.

Nina se dio cuenta de que si la niña no se callaba Tom explotaría y el no era el único el hombre de aspecto mezquino también tenia lo mismo problema que Tom tenía en eso momento para ocultar su desesperación. Ella tenía que hacer algo o lo más seguro era que Tom terminara desquitándose con ella, porque era debido a ella que Tom había venido hoy al Callejo Diagon a hacer fila en el banco de nombre raro que todavía Nina no era capaz de recordar. Y como si hubiera recibido un golpe se dio cuenta de que tal vez Tom se preocupaba por ella. Era extraño ese pensamiento desde la muerte de Nanny no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por ella. Podía sentir su corazón acelerado.

La mama de la pequeña chillona cargaba una bolsas llena de víveres mientras trataba de extinguir los sollozos de la mocosa.

─Tom cuidas mi lugar, por favor.

Tom solo asistió observándola con esa mirada calculadora que no le gustaba para nada a Nina, que decía claramente veré lo que haces.

Nina camino hacia la Señora y la pequeña mocosa─. Perdónanos a Tom y a mí por gritarte los sentimos─.

Ella y la niña voltearon a ver a Tom quien mirada a Nina fríamente diciendo que no estaba arrepentido por nada y no esperarse que le ayudara en nada que viera con esa mocosa.

─TU NOVIO NO SE VE ARREPTENTIDO─. Exclamo la pequeña bruja con voz chillona. Nina deseo pegarse contra un árbol voltio a ver a la madre de la mocosa y se dio cuenta de que la señora había comprado naranjas, manzana y huevos aunque no era temporada de ninguna de esas frutas, se pregunto si los magos podía hacer crecer las frutas fuera de temporada.

─Que te parece si te lo demuestro con un acto de malabares si tu madre me presta tres de las naranjas que al parecer acaban de comprar─. Propuso Nina sabiendo que al parecer en esta relación madre e hija la que mandaba era la hija. Rogó al cielo por si un día tenía un hijo no se dejara manipular por unas cuantas lagrimas.

─Quiero ver los malabares, mami.

La madre de la chiquilla la miro con ira. Obviamente ella le echaba la culpa a Nina por la situación en la que se encontraba en medio del callejón. Cuando era obvio que era la culpa de la mujer o de su marido por no corregir correctamente el comportamiento de la mocosa.

La niña le insistió a su madre quien asedio rápidamente diciendo─. Si rompe una me la pagaras.

Esto hizo a Nina tragar saliva mientras miro a Tom para ver que opinaba. El seguía enfadado pero asistió con la cabeza. Nina tiro su sombrero blanco al suelo por si alguien le quería dar algo de efectivo, tomo las tres naranjas que la Señora le prestó tan amablemente. Se acomodo y antes de empezar con su acto miro a Tom quien la observaba con su intenso ojos negro. enfoque no podía distraerse con esos ojos necesitaba el 100% de su concentración para que esto fusionaba tenía más de un año sin hacer malabares.

Nina se concentro en una noche en casa con su caravana en una de su típica fiestas donde estaba haciendo malabares.

Comenzó.

Primero tres y los niños de alrededor como la mocosa se sentaron a verla.

Luego cuatro naranjas después de sentir la seguridad de que podía hacerlo la gente se empezó a reunir.

Cinco. Fue fácil.

Seis. Un poco más difícil.

Siete. Fue un reto para ella ya que era su récord y el acto siempre terminaba ahí pero esta vez no se podía dar el lujo de dejar caer alguna de las naranjas.

Ocho. Fue un riesgo pero ella estaba emocionada por fin había roto su récord podía sentir su corazón latir como el galope de un caballo. Su conciencia le decía que acabara el acto aquí antes de que lo estropeara.

Nueve. Era una locura de su parte hacer esto. Ahora si pararía. el problema era que nunca había parado su malabares con tantas naranjas como le haría.

Tom observo que los reflejos de Nina era muy buenos y que aparecer la boba se había metido en una encrucijada. Dejaría que Nina saliera sola de esta él no estaría ahí siempre para sacarla de sus problemas. Extrañamente eso le hacía sentir un molestia en el pecho.

Como pararía el acto sin que se le cayera ninguna naranja. Nina le echaba la culpa a la maldita adrenalina que estaba sintiendo por no haber parado cuando era siete. Y si le lanzaba dos naranjas a la señora y luego parara.

La mocosa exclamo─¡Una más!

Antes de que Nina le dijera a la madre de la mocosa que no la Señora le lanzo otra naranja y Nina estuvo a punto de perder el mínimo orden que tenia de la naranjas.

Los magos a su alrededor la veía, disfrutaba con ella del momento pero ella en serio necesitaba parar porque se estaba cansado y no podía darse el lujo de solo dejar caer las naranjas o de mirar a Ryddle. Sentía que si lo miraba todas las naranja se le caería en ese instante. Cuando la mocosa estaba a punto de abrir la boca ella exclamo─. Señora le voy a devolver tres de su naranja este lista cuando diga ya cachelas.

La mocosa miro decepcionada pero no dijo nada al parecer no era tan consentida como Nina creía o se notaba a leguas que estaba exhausta.

─Ya.

La Señora cacho la primera de las naranjas y la guardo.

─YA─. Grito esta vez Nina lanzando la segunda naranja que la señora cacho y guardo.

─Ya─. Dijo Nina con voz cansada mientras lanzaba la tercera naranja a la señora que por poco no cachaba.

Luego con mucho cuidado lanzo cinco naranjas muy alto pero a tiempos y direcciones diferente y le dio a la pequeña mocosa dos naranjas luego cacho cada una de las naranja lanzando tres de ella muy alto y dándole nuevamente a la mocosa otras dos naranjas luego se quedo con tres de ellas dos en su mano izquierda y una en la derecha. Recogió su sombrero mientras se inclinaba esperando a que le diera alguna propina. Luego devolvió la naranja faltantes a la Señora y se acerco a Tom mientras la gente se empezó a esparcir metiéndose de nuevo en su monótonas vidas o lo mas monótono que puede ser la vida de un mago.

Noto que las monedas de los magos era diferente a la de los muggles como ella suponía. La tomo y se las guardo en el uno de los dos bolsillos que tenía el vestido café. Luego se puso el sombrero blanco pensando en preguntarle a Tom por el valor de las monedas.

─Vaya eres una caja de muchas monerías─. Dijo el joven bromeando.

─Lo sé Señor Acertijo.

─Que original apodo.

─Celoso─. Dijo Nina bromeando.

─De tu falta de originalidad, ya quisieras─. Dijo Tom burlándose mientras hacían tiempo ya faltaban dos personas para entrar al banco.

─Por lo menos yo te he dado un apodo─. Reto Nina juguetonamente a Tom si saber que el joven mago se tomaba toda clase de retos en serio.

─Ya lo veras te daré un apodo más original y único Nina─ Dijo Tom mirando intensamente a Nina, si la mocosa o alguien más hubiera observado pensaría que eran un viejo matrimonio.

─Si lo logra serás mi señor por 24 horas y haré casi cualquier cosa por ti─. afirmo Nina seriamente.

─Lo juras.

─Lo juro por mi honor─. Dijo Nina sintiendo como su energía mágica pasaba de su cuerpo y se entrelazaba con la de Tom podía sentir esa fragancia enloquecedora nuevamente. Al parecer ella no era la única que sentía la energía entrelazándose. Tom sabía que si seguía sintiendo la exquisita magia de Nina seria dependiente de ella como una droga tenía que parar y mirar a ese par de brillantes estrellas de color verde esmeralda no ayudaban en nada. Sintió la necesidad de mirar los carnosos labios rosados de Nina. Deseado poder juntar sus labios con los de ella se acerco tentativamente a Nina estaba separados por unos pocos centímetros pero tan cerca para poder sentir la respiración del otro. Entre más cerca mas tentados se sentía los dos.

─Disculpen en su turno joven─. Dijo un duende mientras Nina dio un paso atrás para ver al duende con discreción como si no fuera la primera vez que ella veía uno.

Tom estaba molesto casi había besado a una chica que no conocía ni siquiera hace más de un mes. Él que odiaba el contacto físico pero por una extraña razón desde que había conocido a Nina le había permitido tocarlo y ahora él era consciente que la magia de esta chica le atrae a un nivel físico.

─Ella viene conmigo─. afirmo Tom mientras Nina lo seguía al entrar.

Ella no creía que Tom había estado a punto de besarla, tenía que ser una broma para hacerla dudar de su desafío del apodo. Si eso era todo.

El duende los dirigió hacía un cubículo donde otro duende los esperaba.

Tom y el duende se saludaron de manera especial pero Nina no puso atención en sus palabras seguía aun perdida en su mente.

El duende que les atendia trajo un aparato extraño y le acerco una aguja a Nina. Nina tenia pánico a las agujas e intento retroceder pero Tom le agarro de las caderas lo que hizo salta a la joven y le susurro─. Tranquila Nina, solo será un pequeño piquete y podrás saber acerca de tu ascendencia.

Nina se aparto de Tom y camino hacia el duende que le dijo─. Señorita Storm usted solo tiene que pincharse con la aguja en el aparato y obtendremos los resultados en el papel en un par de segundos.

Al parecer Tom la había presentado como la Señorita Storm. Nina cerró los ojos mientras presiono su dedo con la aguja y para nada le gustos la sensación. Luego ella se aparto y se sentó en uno de los sillones del cubículo y escucho al duende diciendo─. Ahora usted Señor Ryddle.

Tom lo hizo ver fácil. Nina se pregunto si su joven amigo tenía algún miedo. El se sentó a lado de ella y ella le pregunto por las moneda de bronce que había ganado.

Tom le explico que las monedas de bronce era Knut, la de plata era Sickle y las de oro Galeón. Luego le explico que 29 Knuts es un Sickle que 17 Sickles es un Galeón o que 493 Knuts eran un Galeón.

Así que en realidad había ganado entreteniendo a la gente 4 Sickles y 30 Knuts.

Cuando el duende de nombre Ragnok que Tom tan amablemente le recordó a Nina quien ni siquiera había escuchado el nombre la primera vez, regreso. Se veía confundido. Primero entrego su documento a Tom. Lo cual hizo que tanto Tom y Nina levantaran las cejas.

_**Nombre de nacimiento: Tom Solvolo Ryddle.**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de diciembre de 1926.**_

_**Edad: 15 años.**_

_**País de origen: Londres, Gran Bretaña.**_

_**Estado de sangre: mestizo.**_

_**Padre: Desconocido.**_

_**Madre: Mérope Gaunt (fallecida).**_

_**Abuelos paternos: Desconocidos.**_

_**Abuelos maternos: Sorvolo Gaunt (fallecido).**_

_**Iris Gaunt (fallecida)**_

_**Dones: Parsel**_

_**Incontrable ( Inactivado hasta la mayoría de edad)**_

_**Titulo: Señor Slytherin **_

_**Señor Peverell**_

_**Heredero de titulo a Señor Gaunt.**_

_**Bóveda de la familia Gaunt: 0 Galeones, 2 Sickles y 4 Knuts.**_

_**Bóveda de la familia Slytherin: 593,625,087 Galeones, 312,114,956,057 Sickles y 555,984,875,238,109 Knuts. (Sin contar reliquias familiares).**_

_**Bóveda de la familia Peverell 993,430,405 Galeones, 498,654,965,405 Sickles y 889,554,695,459,093 Knuts. (Sin contar reliquias familiares).**_

_**Propiedades:**_

_**Mansión Slytherin (ilocalizable para todos a excepción del Señor).**_

_**25% de la propiedad de Hogwarts. (Sala común de Slytherin, Cámara Secreta, habitación de Slytherin, mazmorras, mesa de comedor de Slytherin y parte del bosque prohibido.)**_

_**Mansión Peverell (ilocalizable para todos a excepción del Señor).**_

_**Propiedades por heredar:**_

_**Pequeña casa de los Gaunt en el Pequeño Hangleton.**_

_**Asientos en el Wizengamot 2 disponible de 3 posibles.**_

─Gua eso es mucho dinero─. Exclamo Nina viendo la hoja y la expresión de sorpresa de Tom como si esa hoja le hubiera cambiado el mundo, que de hecho era cierto juzgando por la cantidad inmensamente numerosa de dinero que le pertenecía a Tom. Nina se pregunto porque esto de Señores Slytherin y Peverell era tan importante para Tom.

─Sabía que era el heredero de Slytherin pero no que tenía el derecho a reclamar el puesto de Señor Slytherin, o El titulo de Señor Peverell. Y porque no puedo reclamar el otro asiento o el titulo de Señor Gaunt─. Dijo Tom con tranquilidad fingida que solo Nina noto.

Ragnok miro a Tom quien parecía estar en un trance y dijo─. Usted al parecer es el primero digno de sus antepasado de reclamar tanto el título de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts como el titulo más antiguo de la casa Peverell.

Así que por eso era tan importante para Tom pensó Nina mientras observaba calculadoramente a Tom olvidándose de sus propios resultados.

─Puedo reclamar los títulos ahora para emancipación, activar mi don de se incobrable y mantener en secreto que son el Señor Slytherin y Peverell─. cuestiono Tom con curiosidad.

─Por supuesto Señor Ryddle si usted no quiere nadie se enterara de que usted es el Señor Slytherin y Peverell pero el único problema será que no podrá usar sus asientos en el Wizengamot, aunque aun así podría designar a algún representante para representarlo.

Que es el Wizengamot se pregunto Nina recordando que le debían aun su resultados y poniéndose nerviosa. Lo más seguro era que la hoja saliera en blanco.

─. Por el otro título me tengo que tiene algún pariente vivo que pose ese título─. aclaro Ragnok y agrego sacando una caja y entregándole dos anillos a Tom─. Tiene que hablar en parsel y aceptar ser el Señor Slytherin, no se preocupe una vez que sea el Señor Slytherin podrá hacer el anillo invisible a su gusto y conveniencia luego hará lo mismo con el anillo del Señor Peverell solo que sin el parsel.

Tom Dijo mientras se colocaba el anillo plateado con esmeralda en el dedo anular derecho─. _Acepto tomar el Señorío de La Casa más noble de Slytherin._

Nina no comprendía porque Ragnok tembló al escuchar la voz de Tom, pero supuso que si el parsel era una lengua, idioma o código ella sería capaz de entenderlo.

La magia deliciosa nuevamente emanaba de Tom. Nina resistió el impulso de acercase a Tom no quería que el incidente fuera del banco se volviera a repetir.

El anillo en la mano derecha desapareció. Nina sintió que los ojos se le abrieron tanto que ahora parecían dos enormes canicas verdes.

Ragnok dijo─. Listo Señor Slytherin, ahora puede acceder a la bóveda de la familia Slytherin. Tome el anillo de Señor Peverell.

Tom se coloco el anillo dorado con un escudo algo anticuado de un trianguló, con un circulo partido a la mitad y lo coloco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y dijo─. Acepto tomar el Señorío de La Casa más noble de Peverell.

Ragnok felicito nuevamente a Tom.

Tom asistió e inquirió ─. ¿Los resultados de la señorita Storm?

─Hay un pequeño problema que tiene que ver Señor Slytherin y Peverell y Señorita Storm observen─. Explico Ragnok agarrando el documento con los posibles resultados de Nina. Entregándoselo a esta.

_**Nombre de Nacimiento: Borrado. **_

_**Nombre optado: Nina o Nina Storm.**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de mayo de 1927.**_

_**Edad: 15 años.**_

_**País de origen: Paris, Francia.**_

_**Estatus de sangre: Mestiza.**_

_**Padre: Borrado.**_

_**Madre: Borrado (fallecida).**_

_**Abuelos paternos: Borrado (fallecido)**_

_**Borrado (fallecido)**_

_**Abuelos maternos: Desconocido.**_

_**Dones:**_

_**Vidente (activo)**_

_**Xenoglosia (activo)**_

_**Oclumancia natural (activa)**_

_**Incontrable ( por un objeto)**_

_**Maldiciones:**_

_**Imperio. (A los 6 años)**_

_**Hechizos:**_

_**Obliviate. (A los 6 años) **_

_**Envenenamiento:**_

_**Sustancia desconocida(a los 5 años) **_

_**Títulos: Señora Gryffindor, **_

_**Señora Peverell (por magia)**_

_**Señora Slytherin (por magia)**_

_**Borrado**_

_**Borrado**_

_**Borrado**_

_**Bóveda de la familia Gryffindor 593,625,087 Galeones, 312,114,956,057 Sickles y 555,984,875,238,109 Knuts. (Sin contar el valor de las reliquias familiares).**_

_**Bóveda de la familia Peverell 993,430,405 Galeones, 498,654,965,405 Sickles y 889,554,695,459,093 Knuts. (Sin contar las reliquias familiares).**_

_**Bóveda de la familia Slytherin: 593,625,087 Galeones, 312,114,956,057 Sickles y 555,984,875,238,109 Knuts.( Sin contar el valor de las reliquias familiares).**_

_**Borrado.**_

_**Borrado.**_

_**Borrado.**_

_**Propiedades:**_

_**Mansión Gryffindor (ilocalizable para todos a excepción del Señor).**_

_**Mansión Slytherin (ilocalizable para todos a excepción del Señor).**_

_**50% de la propiedad de Hogwarts. (Sala común de Slytherin y Gryffindor, Cámara Secreta, habitación de Slytherin y Gryffindor, mazmorras y torre de Gryffindor, mesa de comedor de Slytherin y Gryffindor y parte del bosque prohibido y el campo de Quidditch.)**_

_**Mansión Peverell (ilocalizable para todos a excepción del Señor).**_

_**Borrado.**_

_**Borrado.**_

_**Borrado. **_

_**Borrado.**_

_**Borrado.**_

_**Asientos en el Wizengamot 1 disponible de 6 posibles.**_

─. Al parecer alguien no me quiere si me ha conseguido borrar casi todos mi datos, obliviate e intentado envenenarme. ¿Qué es esta maldición imperio?─. Aclaro Nina en shock en parte por el dinero que al parecer le pertenecía y ella viviendo en las calles cuando pose más de una casa, pero había mas era de origen francés, su padre estaba vivo aunque no supiera quien fuese pero su madre estaba muerta y alguien le odiaba lo suficiente para envenenarla obliviate, borrar su información y lanzarle un imperio lo que fuera que fuese esa maldición.

─Un Imperio Nina, es una de la tres imperdonable que consiste en hacer que una persona obedezca las ordenes de quien le ha echado el Imperio, al usarla en una persona te ganas un pase de por vida a Azkaban─. Dijo Tom en shock mientras observaba a Nina con una nueva mirada calculadora.

─¿Que es Azkaban? y ¿Cuáles son las otras dos maldiciones imperdonables? ─. Pidió Nina mientras veía a Ragnok quien la miraba con curiosidad por preguntar cosas tan obvias.

─Una es cruciatus, la maldición torturadora y la otra es Avada Kedavra la maldición asesina, la cual no hay forma alguna de sobrevivirla si te da─. afirmo Tom viendo a la pared mientras pensaba.

─¿Porque mi nombre ni el nombre de mis padres aparece? ─. Inquirió con mucha curiosidad Nina, Tom voltio a ver a Ragnok mostrado mucho interés en la posible respuesta de este.

─. Al parecer alguien bloqueo toda la información acerca de sus familiares directos como sus padres, creo que si el hechizo o lo que utilizaron fuera de más alcance ninguno de los datos que aparece hubieran aparecido. Hasta el momento esto había sido imposible pero al parecer ahora es posible y Gringotts empezara una investigación en estos mismo momentos─ Informo Ragnok frunciendo el ceño a ver que alguien había conseguido engañar a Gringotts─. Lo hablaremos con nuestro pueblo en Francia.

Nina se sentía frustrada tan cerca y tan lejos de saber acerca de sus padres. Pero ahora sabia que en algún lugar en Francia su padre estaba vivo y tal vez buscándola.

─. Sabía que no estaba loca solamente soy una vidente─. Exclamo Nina con un gran alivio. Tom la miraba calculadoramente mientras Nina sentía un inmensas ganas de saltar y bailar para festejar que no estaba loca pero de pronto la golpeo─¿Qué es la Oclumancia natural? ─.

─La oclumancia es un arte oscuro que permite proteger la mente de un legilimente que es una persona que estudio el arte de leer mentes─. Aclaro Tom antes de que Ragnok lo hiciera pensando en que por eso no había sido capaz de captar nada de la cabeza de su bella amiga. Que era una vidente. Ella podría ayudarle con sus planes, solo tenía que hacerle ver la vida como él. Sutilmente.

─A que se refiere el don de ser Incontrable─. inquirió Nina pensando en sus otros dones.

─No tiene duda sobre el don de Xenoglosia─. Inquirió Ragnok viendo a Nina, quien dijo─. Me queda claro que es hablar todo tipos de lenguas sin saber que las puedes hablar hasta que las hablas o las escribes.

─_Entiendes lo que digo_─. Dijo Tom.

─. _Como siempre Tom, ¿porque?_ ─. Inquirió Nina mirando a Tom como si estuviera loco.

─._Porque estamos hablando parsel, la lengua de las serpientes_─. afirmo Tom quien miraba a Nina sonriendo mientras tanto Ragnok miraba a los dos magos con curiosidad pero temblando cada vez que uno abría la boca y silbaba extrañamente como una serpiente.

─. _No tenía idea de que esta lengua se llamara así_─. admitió Nina riendo ridículamente o al menos eso era lo que escuchaba Tom porque Ragnok solo oía silbido tenebrosos.

─Bueno ahora ya lo sabes─. Contesto Tom con una mirada calculadora, ahora ya sabía más cosas acerca de Nina.

Ragnok decidió que era el momento de contestar la pregunta de Nina─. En tu caso se refiere a algún objeto que te protege pero la prueba no ha podido saber que es, en el caso del Señor Slytherin y Peverell el es ahora inlocalizable si él desea no poder ser encontrado no lo localizaran ni las lechuzas─.

Nina agarro su collar con un fénix que estaba oculto por su vestido y lo saco fuera dejándolo a la vista de Tom y Ragnok─. Esto es lo único que tengo de mi pasado.

Tom lo miro con interés como si fuera un trofeo valioso y Ragnok lo miro con cuidado.

─No me es conocido por lo menos no en Gran Bretaña pero si me permite Señora Storm podría prestármelo para que mis compañeros en Francia le echaran un vista...

─No lo siento yo no me lo puedo quitar a...

─Nina dale el collar a Ragnok─. ordeno Tom y agrego molesto─. Y que te eh dicho de interrumpir a otros─.

─No literalmente, no lo puedo quitar de mi cuello─. Afirmo Nina intentado quitarse el collar. Tom se acerco e intento quitarle el collar a Nina pero parecía que este estaba pegado como un hechizo de permanencia en una pared.

Ragnok exclamo pensativamente─. ¡Eso es lo que bloquea la prueba!

─habrá alguna manera de quitármelo─. Dijo Nina con ojos soñadores.

─Lamentablemente pienso que solo el que te lo puso será capaz de quitártelo─. Ofreció Ragnok como respuesta.

Nina se abrazo del brazo de Tom y recargo su cara en el pecho del joven. Quería evitar llorar de rabia pero sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas desobedeciéndola. Finalmente soltó un sollozo de rabia que le parecía ridículo. Tom le quito el sombrero blanco con cuidado y le acarició los rulos negros despeinados.

─. Si me permite Señores, la Señorita Storm puede reclamar el titulo de Señora de Gryffindor y como no hay un Señor Gryffindor en ninguno de nuestro registro ella quedaría con el Señorío─. Declaro Ragnok amablemente mientras sacaba una caja con un anillo dorado con rubís.

Nina y Tom volvieron a separase. Tom le ofreció su sombrero de vuelta a Nina pero Nina le pidió que se lo cuidara.

─.¿ Que es esto de Señores?

─. Un Señor es el que tiene toda la responsabilidad de proteger a su familia y manejarla. Con un gran privilegio vienen muchas responsabilidades─. Afirmo Ragnok y agrego─. Al igual que el señor Slytherin usted quedara emancipada y tendrá derecho de entrar en la bóveda de la familia Gryffindor, y si el Señor aquí presente le otorga el permiso de sacar dinero de la bóveda de sus otras familias podrá hacerlo. El Señor tiene el deber de proteger a los otros miembros de su familia y también puede invitar a alguien a su familia o expulsar miembros.

Al parecer Nina vio con ironía de sus pasadas palabras. Se hacían realidad Ryddle era su Señor y no una sino doblemente era su Señor, como odiaba la sonrisa que le dirigía en especial la mirada de su intenso ojos negros. Ya encontraría un modo de fastidiarlo, después de todo si la expulsaba de sus casas aun seria inmensamente millonaria.

Nina agarro el anillo que Ragnok le ofreció y se lo puso en el dedo anular derecho y dijo─. Acepto tomar el señorío de La casa mas noble de Gryffindor.

Nina podía sentir la energía mágica pasado por su cuerpo atándose y dándole poder. Nadie se dio cuenta de la expresión de deseo que Tom tenía en los momentos en que la magias se liberaba.

Cuando termino el proceso Ragnok felicito a la nueva Señora y le explico cómo hacer invisible el anillo aparecer Nina no quería llamar la atención si ser la Señora de una de las casa de un fundador de Hogwarts, era la razón.

─Si me permite llamare a unos colegas para que los lleve a su respectivas bóvedas ─. Ofreció Ragnok pero Tom contesto─. En esta ocasión la Señora Gryffindor no hará ningún retiro de su bóvedas─. Nina levanto una ceja al oír esto e iba a abrir la boca─. porque ella sacara todo lo que necesite de la bóveda de Slytherin─. Dijo viendo a Nina quien había estado a punto de interrumpirlo de nuevo y agrego─. Déjame compartir esto contigo Nina jamás eh tenido tanto dinero para darme el lujo de compartir con alguien y después de todo como tu Señor por arte de magia, tengo el deber de protegerte─. Sonrió a Ella quien se quedo sin palabras y agrego─. La única bóveda que vamos a visitar en esta ocasión es la de la familia Slytherin.

El duende los guió por el camino y terminaron subido en lo que parecía vagones de una mina. Pero era muy veloces y Nina estaba disfrutando mucho de la velocidad y de la vista de la cueva.

* * *

**Esto fue el capítulo más largo hasta el momento.**

**¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de un apodo para Nina?**

La explicación del el quidditch le pertenece a

.

La explicación del dinero del mundo mágico le pertenece a

. /wiki/Dinero_del_Mundo_M%C3%A1gico


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 6 La cachetada

* * *

_La oscuridad me rodeaba a mi alrededor no había luz y aunque trataba de encontrar alguna señal de ella no la encontraba. Me sentía angustiada, sola y abandonada como hace unos días, no deseaba volver a tener estos sentimientos NUNCA._

_Un destello que me dejo ciega por el momento_

_"Corre tienes que ser más rápidas Ly". _

_"No es justo Soro usaste tus dones"._

_"No es mi culpa que tu aun no hayas desarrollado ningún don útil en verdad pequeña"._

_Mi vista se adapto a la nueva luz y vi un hermoso campo como para hacer un picnic familiar, o para que mi caravana pasara horas bailando y celebrado, en el campo había dos niños que me daban la espalda. El mayor era un varón con rulos negros lo bastante largo y cuidarlo para hacerlo parecer mujer, su ropas estaba hechos con materiales tan finos como lo de un príncipe pero fue su estructura corporal y mas su voz lo que delato que era aun un niño menor de 12 años, por su voz infantil más que por su estatura pensaba que se encontraba alrededor de los 10 años. La niña era muy pequeña no más de 4 años, su voz era caprichosa y consentida se veía que nunca había pasado por hambruna o falta de amor. su cabellos negros estaba debidamente cepillados y trenzados en dos coletas y dijo con voz fría y llena de cinismo. _

_"Entender todo clase de lenguajes es algo grandioso y sin igual, puedo entender el lenguaje de tu cuerpo sin que me hables, puede oír tus palabra y entender el significado oculto de tus intenciones cuando me mientes o cuando estas actuado celosamente también lo intuyo en una guerra contra mi Soro sería muy útil estar de mi lado"._

_"No me malinterpretes Ly no es que realmente no sea útil tu don pero en el sentido de pelear en un campo de batalla tu don no serviría"._

_"No esté tan seguro de eso hijo"._

_La voz provenía de un tercera persona que se aproximaba y no sabía porque pero me así sentir ansiosa ver a dueño de esta cálida voz masculina._

_La luz se fue y con eso de nuevo la oscuridad me rodeaba pero ya no me sentía desprotegida porque en el fondo sabia que el hombre de la voz cálida me buscaba y pronto me encontraría._

_"Miren a nuestra cuatro ojos favorita"._

_Sentí ira y dolor porque me tenían que usar como su puerquito._

_"Cuatro ojos"._

_porque lo permitía._

_"Cuatro ojos"._

_lagrimas salían de mis ojos y escape._

_"Huye cuatro ojos con tus horribles gafas enorme adefesio". _

_Corrí por varios correderos antiguos y grandes, no sabía a dónde me dirigía pero mi cuerpo si lo sabía. Me mentí en lo que parecía un cuarto de baño y me dirigí a un cubículo donde me quite mis anteojos y me la pasé llorando. Mi dolor disminuyo por el momento pero sabía que a salir del baño y cruzar la puerta, volvería y eso nuevamente me hizo llorar, porque tenían que ser tan malos conmigo, sería mejor volver a casa con mis padres que parece realmente orgulloso de mi cuando se les explico que era especial. Estaría decepcionados de mí si abandonaba el mundo de la magia, ya había soportado casi tres años escolares otros cinco no debía ser tan difícil en algún momento se olvidarían de mi existencia. Escuche que abrieron la puerta del baño, en ese instante deje de sollozar pensando que sería Oliver nuevamente burlándose de mis gafas, los pasos avanzaron y entonces escuche una voz masculina susurrando silbidos extraños. Me llene de ira un niño no debía de estar aquí en el cuarto de baño de mujeres._

_Salir de cubículo sosteniendo mis lente en una de mis manos y grite viendo a la figura "QUE HACES AQUÍ, VETE". _

_La figura siseo en ese ridículo tono y luego vi dos brillantes ojos amarillos._

─Nina despierta, tienes que despertar.

La voz sonaba angustiada y Nina sentía que ya había estado en una situación parecida.

─Que paso─. Pidió saber Nina mientras abría los ojos y veía a un preocupado Tom en un lugar desconocido.

─Tranquila estamos todavía en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts.

─Tom que paso─. Exigió saber Nina preocupada por su visión estaba segura haber muerto sin embargo seguía ahí. Su magia estaba peleando con la magia de Tom para evitar que hiciera estrago en el vagón donde se encontraban.

─Te quedaste dormida en cuanto te subisteis en el tren, estoy seguro de que alguien no ha dormido desde nuestro viaje al Callejón Diagon.

Nina evito sonrojarse. Era tan fácil de leer. Era cierto no había dormido nada desde su viaje al Callejón Diagon hace dos día. Se la había pasado leyendo todo lo que pudo acerca de la magia. Después de todo estaba muy atrasada en todo lo relacionado con la magia. Y debía estar al corriente con todos sus compañeros de quinto año. Tom le prometió que le ayudaría a entrenar todas las tardes después de clase. Tom le dijo─. Quédate quieta, estaba sangrando tu nariz mientras convulsionabas.

Saco su varita y le apunto. La idea de que le apuntaran con una varita a la cara no era nada genial para Nina. La hacía alarmarse después de todo a quien le gustaría tener una varita en frente de su cara. Tom solo pronuncio un hechizo de limpieza que desapareció todo rastro de sangre de su cara y túnica.

─Ahora si me dirás como tu señor Slytherin y Peverell que paso─. Ordeno Tom con voz fría todo rastro de preocupación que pensó Nina haber visto en el rostro de Ryddle había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido.

Nina cerro su manos y apretó los puños le daba coraje que Ryddle tuviera este poder sobre ella, si no fuera porque todo lo que tenia se lo debía a Ryddle lo desobedecería. Pero por ahora seria obediente.

─ Tuve una visión.

─Acerca de─. Dijo Ryddle con interés. Como odiaba que Ryddle supiera acerca de ella. Extrañaba a Nanny.

─No lo sé mi sueño se convirtió en una visión.

─Como no lo vas a saber.

─ Mira las visiones no son nadas clara, a veces veo cosa que ya pasaron pero siempre que las veo siento lo que le pasa a la gente de la visión, es como si yo fuera ellos...

─Olvidas quien eres.

─Si, maldita sea Ryddle, lo odio es una pesadilla─. Exclamo parándose Nina y recorriendo el pequeño vagón como si fuera una furiosa leona enjaulada. Todavía sentía toda la ira de la chica de su visión.

─Tienes que aprender a controlarlo Nina─ exhalo Tom exasperado─. Si alguien a parte de mi lo descubre el Ministerio de magia te secuestraria.

─SOY LA SEÑORA DE GRYFFINDOR.

─NO ME GRITES. SOY TU SEÑOR, NO UNA SINO DOS VECES SOY TU SEÑOR Y ME DEBES RESPETO NINA Y SABES TIENES SUERTE DE QUE EH PUESTO UN HECHIZO SILENCIADOR EN EL VAGÓN O TODA LA ESCUELA LO SABRÍA AHORA─. Grito furioso Ryddle parándose, ya le había aguantado demasiadas insubordinaciones a Nina. Si fuera cualquier otros de sus seguidores ya le hubiera castigado.

─TU EMPEZASTE GRITÁNDOME.

─ESO NO ES CIERTO TU FUISTE LA LOCA QUE GRITO QUE ERA LA SEÑORA DE GRYFFINDOR O ME HAS VISTO GRITAR QUE SOY EL SEÑOR DE SLTYHERIN Y DE PEVERELL.

─ya lo hiciste señor ¡SOYEL!─. exclamo Nina sentados en frente de Tom quien la agarro de brazo para zarandearla como la mocosa que Ryddle pensaba que era Nina.

─SEÑOR SOYEL─. inquirió gritando Tom en la cara de Nina. La magia de ambos estaban peleando ferozmente en el vagón. pero afortunadamente en el tren no había alguien capaz de sentir la magia a parte de Tom o Nina. Los dos estaban fuera de control.

─SOY EL IDIOTA SEÑOR DE STHERIN Y PEVERRELL.

Bang.

Tom Ryddle acababa de soltarle una cachetada a Nina quien lo miro con miedo por un segundo antes de deslizarse de su lugar e irse corriendo del vagón.

Tom veía su mano con horror. La mejilla de Nina tenia la marca de su acto. La hubiera seguido pero se sentía vulgar jamás había usado la violencia física como un sucio muggle, para lastimar a alguien. El siempre había demostrado su poder y superioridad por medio de la magia.

Y él solo había abofeteado a la mujer que debía proteger porque era su deber como su Señor. Pensó en que se lo merecía lo había sacado de su sano juicio pero sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Recordó toda la veces que lo habían azotado cuando era apena un crío.

La primera vez tenía tres años y la Señora Cole lo había descubierto robando alimento. Le había azotado tres latigazos en la espalda. Fue un dolor terrible el que sintió en su espalda. Mismo dolor que ahora sentía arder en su pecho. Tenía que encontrar a Nina antes de volver a Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 7 El intento

* * *

Bang

Me agarro desprevenida, era imposible que me hubiera cacheteado.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

_"Tú las asesinasteis"_

Era lo único que mi cabeza registraba.

No, no era cierto.

_"Claro que lo es, después de todo Nina, ve tus manos llenas de sangre "._

Ascendí a hacer lo que la sádica voz de mujer me dijo. Me mire las manos para ver que estaban empapadas de sangre.

Mentirosa.

_"La única mentirosa y sucia ladrona eres tú siempre supe que era una decepción y la tuviste que matar porque estabas celosa, locamente celosa, adefesio"._

Mientes.

_"En serio"._

La maldita voz de la mujer sádica se estaba haciendo más débil.

_Vio un bebe recién nacido envuelto en sabanas rojas, estaba muerto a lado se encontró con unos intensos ojos verde muertos perteneciente a una mujer de cabello castaño claro, embarazada, tirada en el piso y a su alrededor había un rio de sangre, la sala estaba en llamas, tenía que saltar por la ventana. Tenía que huir. Acabar con todo. _

Oscuridad.

Tom Ryddle no era consciente de la mirada de terror puro que le invadió, cuando vio a Nina a punto de saltar de balcón del tren, por suerte para él, era el único que había seguido a la loca chica hasta afuera del tren. Ninguno de los otros jóvenes se había atrevido a seguir a una chica tan encabritada y terca. No eran suicidas.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Tom fue lanzar un Demaius y otro hechizo para evitar la caída de Nina hacia adelante. El la sujeto y se la llevo en sus brazos.

Muchos estudiantes fueron curioso y Tom sabia que estaban a punto de difundir los rumores de que él salía con la chica encabritada. Como si eso fuera posible él era Voldemort, la simple idea de salir con Nina le causaba nauseas y algún día todo sabrían que Voldemort no tenia sentimiento porque eran debilidades.

Dejo a Nina en el vagón y sello la puerta con magia. Tenía que asistir a la junta de Prefectos sobre la contingencia contra los accidentes de la cámara de los secretos como si realmente eso le importara. Tom sabía que había algo que le faltaba pero no podía ver las cosas obvias o sencillas después de todo era un genio y todo lo resolvía del modo difícil.

Nina maldijo cuando intento abrir la puerta del vagón, Ryddle la había encerrado, su firma mágica se albergaba por toda la puerta. Nina sabia que debía de estar más molesta con Ryddle pero tenía problemas más serio que Tom por el momento.

Tenía que huir de su pasado, no ir hacia él. Algo le decía que aunque sabía que probablemente tenía un enemigo o enemiga que decidió robarle la memoria y mandarla a un bosque como un animal salvaje era un acto de clemencia o esa persona tenia la firme creencia de que sería devorada por alguna clase de animal sin tener que mancharse la manos.

Nina soltó su collar de fénix que siempre llevaba oculto, colocándolo debajo de la túnica. Ahora sabía que su collar era su red de seguridad para evitar ser asesinada o un arma de doble filo que al final guiaría a su verdugo desconocido a acabar con ella.

Nina siguió reflexionando por lo menos una hora hasta que entro Ryddle con unos dulces mágicos que nunca Nina había probado. Nina simplemente ignoro la bolsa de dulce que Tom le ofreció.

Ryddle miraba a Nina con un aire de disculpa pero sabiendo que sería un desastre si él admitía la disculpa y Nina no se la daba. El no se humillaría ante nadie, el era un Señor.

_"Yo soy una Señora, Tom"_

Al parecer la voz de su inconsciente había creído apropiado adoptar la voz de Nina una chica a la que acaba de conocer hace como dos semanas.

Intento decir algo pero Nina quien había sacado un libro y parecía estar leyendo fue más rápida y fría.

─Ni lo intentes.

Tom la miro indignado, al parecer Nina no sabía perdona. Y era suicida a quien se le ocurriría saltar de un tren en pleno movimiento.

La puerta resonaron horrible cuando un individuo de cabellos rubios, con aire de nobleza y creencias de ser divino abrió la puerta y con sus congelados ojos miro a Nina.

─Veo que no me concierne nada de esto Soyel, nos vemos aquí cuando el tren llegue a Hogwarts.

Nina había dicho todo esto con un sutil acento francés fastidioso. miro a Ryddle con complicidad y salió con elegancia como la dama que frigia ser.

Pero antes escucho a Tom─. No vuelvas intentar saltar del vagón.

Era una orden pero porque Tom le diría eso, al menos que cuando estuvo sin lucidez después de la cachetada en su alucinaciones se hubiera intentado lanzar del tren. Al parecer el miedo mueve el mundo pero luego la luz resurge como su lucidez.

Fue al baño de chica en el tren solo para echarse agua en la cara y mirarse las prominentes ojeras que tenia debajo de sus ojos, eso sería suficiente para hacer creer a alguien de que era una refugiada, junto con su acta de nacimiento que Gringotts había hecho con su nombre Nina Storm, aseguraba nacida en Francia solo había ocultado su titulo, sus dones y su vida en la calle.

Recordaba que Tom como un sanador habían tratado de romper el hechizo de memoria pero al parecer o la persona que lo echo era muy fuerte o ella realmente no quería saber quién era realmente.

Tendría que intenta fingir ser Francesa, educada en casa, refugiada, agradable, investigar de su pasado (si querer saber solo fingiendo intentar), no saber de Tom Ryddle era su señor, se normal o lo más normal que una bruja era ósea no tener visiones del futuro o hablar con las serpientes o ser una locura.

Pero por alguna extraña razón sabia que no necesitaba ver el futuro o tener la vista para saber que todas sus palabras quedarían en un intento.

Después de todo la vida estaba lleno de intentos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 8 Muerte de Gloria y As en la mano

* * *

Era mejor que regresara a vagón quien quiera que fuese ese chico rubio debía de haberse marchado ya sino Tom simplemente lo correría al verla ahí después de todo su querido Señor no quería que ella supiera todos sus secretos, pero el maldito quería saber todo sobre ella.

Empezó a caminar de regreso pero antes de poder abrir la puerta del vagón donde estaba Tom hablando aun con el muchacho rubio ella sintió que se ahogaba. Nuevamente todo se volvió negro pero ella aun así escucho gritos, se pregunto si alguno de ellos seria de Tom.

_Corre. Me perseguía los malditos enmascarados en medio de el callejón. _

_Escapa. Si no lo lograba jamás los vería a mi padre, El rostro de un aciano senil con ojos miel que mirada fríamente ahora pero había rastro de un calidez pasada. Por algún motivo sentí que el debió morir hace mucho pero aun luchaba por recuperar algo. Mi hermano, un hombre de aspecto joven fuerte con mirada cálida y sentido del humor sus ojos era verdes como lo de la madre que nunca conocí y de la que nunca mi padre era capaz de hablar._

_Si no regresaba Gertrudis mi elfa domestica tendría una cuerda en su cuello o una hacha._

_La elfa domestica era calidad como una madre, siempre me contaba cuentos y me consentía siempre, mi hermano también me consentía pero casi no estaba en el castillo. _

_Mis dos tías se odiaban a muerte yo lo sabia pero tenía algo que al igual que mi padre le hacía unirse y dejar su odio a un lado. _

_Mi tía Alina hermana de mi papa se pasaba su tiempo conmigo cuando estaba en el castillo y trataba de cuidarme mucho como si se sintiera culpable ella igual que mi padre nunca me dejaba salir sola._

_Mi tía Ángel hermana de mi mama por otro lado era fría y cortes conmigo como con mi hermano, con quien a veces discutía mucho por cosas que nadie me quería explicar. Era como si todos me considerara un estúpida que no era capaz de cuidarse estaba harta así que me había llenado de valor y le rogué a Gertrudis que me dejara salir por la cuidad, le prometí que regresaría en dos horas sino ella me buscaría._

_Mi aliento se volvió más rápido y pesado. Me costaba cada vez dar un paso veloz, sabía que ya jamás volvería a ver a mi familia._

_Ellos me rodearon y yo solo llore de miedo por no poder decirle a dios a Gertrudis quien se echaría la culpa y se mataría por mi culpa, a mi hermano quien perdería su sentido del humor, a mi tía Alina quien se sentiría mas culpable aunque en realidad nunca sabría porque se sentía culpable en primer lugar, nunca llegaría a mi cumpleaños 10, ni iría a Beauxbatons y por lo tanto no conocería a ningún chico de mi edad y no tendría amigos ni me casaría y nunca jamás seria madre o abuela._

_Me estaba torturando no sabía si estoy demonios tendría clemencia de mi por ser una pequeña niña inocente que solo quería ver el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes que me tenia encarcelada._

_Cuando vi la luz verde mi único pensamiento fue realmente mi padre me ama aunque yo le robe lo que él mas amaba._

* * *

**Enfermería de Hogwarts. 1 de enero de 1943. 10: 00 de la noche.**

Tom Ryddle observaba a Nina quien seguía temblando, la maldita tenía que arruinar sus planes, tal vez debió solo haber dejado escapar a la gitana cuando la vio la primera vez, sin platicarle acerca de su magia, entonces el podría ahorrarse tanto dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo y los futuros que tendría.

Madame Hall había dado pociones tranquilizante a Nina para que se calmara mientras Tom tuvo que explicar a la vieja cabra el porqué había traído a una no estudiante a Hogwarts.

Le dijo que él y Nina se habían chocado en el Callejón Diagon en navidad por casualidad. Nina le pregunto por Hogwarts como refugio , Tom le explico a Dumbledore que Nina era Francesa y le había preguntado si Hogwarts seguía siendo un refugio en los tiempos de guerra como lo había sido en el pasado.

Dumbledore trato de echar a Nina de Hogwarts con la escusa del el heredero de Slytherin y sus ataques pero Tom rebatió que Nina era mestiza, incluso Tom mostro los falso papeles a Dumbledore. Quien no pudo más que aceptar que los papeles era verdaderos después de todo los duende no ayudaría a ningún mago por ninguna cantidad de dinero que un mago les diera.

Tom estaba sonriendo como la Gioconda al parecer este contratiempo no estaba constando tanto como él había pensado pero Nina tenía mucho que explicarle.

El directo Dippet no fue tan difícil de convencer, solo le conto que Nina perdió a toda su familia en un ataque de los seguidores de Grindelwald después de todo el era un estudiante modelo y nadie sospecharía de él. Pero sabía que aunque Dumbledore vio los papeles aun tenía sus dudas pues el siempre dudaría de todo lo que Tom hiciera pues él estaba seguro que Tom seria el próximo Señor Oscuro y Tom estaba seguro de que Dumbledore tenía la sospecha de que él era el heredero de Slytherin por lo tanto Dumbledore sabía que él era el dueño de un 25% del Hogwarts y él se lo estaba ocultado porque era un maldito manipulador pero él no sabía que Tom lo sabía y llegaría el momento en el que el con la ayuda de Nina se vengaría de la vieja cabra por dejarlo en el orfanato cuando el tenia una mansión y una propia habitación en Hogwarts.

Volvió a la enfermería una vez que el directo Dippet le aseguro que Nina podía unirse al año escolar después de que el sombrero seleccionador la clasificara cuando despertara.

Nina comenzó a retorcerse, llorar y gritar GLORIA, tan fuerte que Madame Hall tuvo que echarle un Petrificus totalus para que no se fuera a destrozar sus cuerdas vocales o hacerse más daño físico del que se estaba haciendo. Ahí en la enfermería se encontraba cuatro sangre socia petrificados.

Tom al ver la mirada que Madame Hall le dirigió invento que Gloria era la pequeña hermana de Nina quien murió junto con toda la familia en un ataque de Grindelwald en Francia mágica.

Madame Hall miro con tristeza a la inmóvil Nina, estaba lista para dirigirse a su oficina cuando el Petrificus Totalus que había echado contra Nina había dejado de tener efecto y esta volvió a gritar lo mismo.

Tom rodó los ojos definitivamente su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un manicomio con Nina pero ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque quisiera Nina ya era parte de su plan y la necesitaba para tener el 50% de control en Hogwarts. Solo esperara que todo esto terminara antes de que matara a la gitana.

Nina abrió los ojos, Esa pequeña estaba muerta y no podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa.

_"Tú la asesinasteis"_

Otra vez esas malditas palabra, si algún día encontraba a la mujer de la voz fría le exigiría que escupiera la verdad.

─Veo que has decidido hacerme compañía─. Dijo Tom viendo por la ventana más cercana la cama donde Nina estaba.

Nina ignoro las palabras de Ryddle todavía estaba molesta con él por haberle cacheteado pero él era quien le había traído a este lugar que supuso era la enfermería de Hogwarts, no era lo primero que deseaba poder ver de Hogwarts pero al parecer así había ocurrido.

─Que paso Tom.

─Al fin me responde─. Dijo el joven aun viendo por la ventanas.

─Sabes lo cerca que estuviste de arruinar nuestros planes.

El joven voltio a ver a Nina al terminar de pronunciar sus palabras.

─¿Quien es Gloria?

─¿Quien? ─. Inquirió Nina intentado pararse pero algo la jalo hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada.

─porque me has amarrado T...

─Yo no te amarre fue Madame Hall, la sanadora, y yo no era la loca que estaba gritando Gloria o que intento suicidarse intentando saltar de un vagón.

Nina palideció ante esto Tom tenía que estar mintiendo ella no había intentado suicidarse. Pero luego recordó las palabras que le había dicho al salir del vagón cuando el chico rubio entro.

_"No vuelvas intentar saltar del vagón"._

Tenía que a ver un modo de parar su visiones Tom le había dicho que las personas con su don era pocas y que si el Ministerio se enterara de eso probablemente intentaría secuestrarla al creer ellos que ella no era nada importante para alguna familia antigua. Ella pregunto por la clase que daban en Hogwarts pero Tom le dijo que la adivinación no se podía enseñar y de hecho la clase en si era un pérdida de tiempo.

Nina finalmente decidió comprar un par de libro sobre el tema para explorar opciones en la librería en el Callejón Diagon.

─Sabes no recuerdo haber intentado saltar de un vagón.

─Supongo que lo que decía acerca de que no era un don sino una pesadilla es verdad─. Afirmo Tom sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama donde estaba Nina amarrada.

─Deja de mirarme como si estuviera indefensa.

─Si quisiera hacerte daño simplemente hubiera dejado que te aventaras del vagón, Nina─. informo Tom agarrando una de las correa que mantenía a Nina amarrada.

─Bueno al menos trata de ignorar tu diversión al verme así─. Pidió Nina mirando a Ryddle con ojos de cachorro.

─Creó al verte dicho que los ojos de cachorro no funciona conmigo, sabes el dolor de cabeza que puedes ocasionarme.

─Me imagino no eres el primero al que le causo dolores de cabeza y no creo que te duela tanto tu cabeza como a mí me está doliendo. Odio poder ver, necesito aprender a no confundir quien soy.

La magia salvaje de Nina abrió las correas de sus pies y Tom le quito la correas de su mano mientras miraba a la joven calculando sus próximas palabras.

─Puedes estar más tranquila, debido a tu segundo desmayo...

─Como si tu no hubiera causado el primero─. Afirmo Nina mientras se frotaba las muñecas de la mano.

─Bueno la próxima vez que te busque una muerte segura dímelo para estar ahí y dejarte hacer... Ese no es el punto en cualquier momento puede entrar Madame Hall e ir con el director Dippet y el profesor Dumbledore para hablar contigo y seleccionarte. Lo que quiero es que estés al corriente de lo que hable con ellos. Le dije a Dippet que habías quedado huérfana en un ataque de Grindelwald, procura no olvidar en nombre de Señor Oscuro, Nina ante Dumbledore o él sabrá que estamos ocultado algo, bueno el afirmara que estamos ocultado algo.

─Para, odio cuando hablas como si estuvieras dando un discurso, tranquilízate. Según lo que nos dijeron en Gringotts cuando me proporcionaron mis papeles provisionales fue que nadie sospecharía de mi.

─Si pero tú no hables hasta que conozca a la vieja cabra manipuladora. Lo más importante es que Dippet y Dumbledore saben que eres Francesa, educada en casa, perdiste a tus padres en el ataque y no te queda ningún pariente vivo con magia o sin magia para ir a vivir contigo, tus padres dijeron que en dichas condiciones te emancipaban. Decidiste venir a Hogwarts por los rumores de que Grindelwald no se atrevería atacar aquí. Tu y yo nos conocimos en el Callejón Diagon cuando chocamos por accidente, y tú me preguntaste por Hogwarts...

─Porque lo odias tanto, Tom─. Interrumpió Nina, podía notar un poco de incertidumbre por parte de Tom cuando se hablaba del tal Dumblodero o como se llamara esa vieja cabra.

La puerta se abrió y entro Madame Hall quien sonrió al ver a Nina despierta.

─Cariño, lamento lo de tu familia en especial lo de tu pequeña hermana Gloria debió ser algo terrible.

Nina miro a Tom quien estaba un poco nervioso.

─Si fue una tragedia aun sufro. Sera algo que jamás olvidare─. Dijo la joven con un acento francés.

La chica lo dijo con una mirada cristalina con lagrimas saliendo de su ojos, realmente no sabía porque pero la muerte de esta niña de nombre Gloria le estaba afectando quizá fuera porque ella vivió los últimos momento de la niña como si hubiera sido ella. O en cierta forma esta nena le recordaba a ella.

─Joven Ryddle podría infórmale a él Directo Dippet y al Profesor Dumbledore que nuestra joven Storm a despertado.

Tom solo asistió y dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Nina antes de ir en busca de los profesores.

Madame Hall le hizo un chequeo general. Nina estaba agradecida que a diferencia de la prueba de los duende en esta no había salido nada de heridas pasadas.

Nina vio de pronto a una chica de no más de 11 años con el símbolo de la casa de Gryffindor que parecía una estatua.

─Disculpe que le paso a esa niña─. Dijo hablando con acento francés que Ryddle el ridículo deseaba que usara para no levantar sospechas.

─Fue petrificada por el monstruo de Slytherin.

Nina levanto una ceja, así que al parecer Tom no era tan inocente como quería hacerle pensar.

─¿Por qué? ─. Pregunto con acento francés que siempre utilizaría a partir de ahora cuando hablara con alguien que no fuera Tom o hubiera alguien a parte de Tom en la conversación.

─ Porque el heredero de Slytherin no lo considera dignos.

Aunque Nina conocía a Tom poco casi podía afirma que si él hacia esto era porque tenía algún propósito, fuera uno muy inteligente o simplemente una estupidez.

Como cuando hablo con ella por primera vez y el bastardo solo se había "olvidado" de mencionar alguna entrada al mundo mágico.

O Como cuando iban rumbo al Callejón Diagon y el bastardo solo le había exigido que admitiera lo que ya sabía, haber robado una bello vestido o sino no la llevaría a la entrada al mundo mágico.

O cuando entraron a Gringotts y el muy bastardo sospechaba que tenía que ser al menos una mestiza y no una hija de muggle como ella creyó.

O también cuando él no le permitió usar su dinero de su propia bóveda porque su deber era protegerla. Si claro solo quería demostrar que él era su Señor.

Y después cuando él le hablo de su plan para que entrara en Hogwarts si tener que decir que era la Señora de Gryffindor.

Pero ahora por fin parecía tener un As contra su Señor, uno que guardaría muy bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 9 Ellos, Ellas, aquellos y aquellas.

* * *

Cuando por fin Tom Ryddle alias heredero de Slytherin regreso a la enfermería con el profesor Dumbledore y Dippet. Él junto con Dumbledore notaron una sonrisa en Nina, una sonrisa que te hacía suspicaz.

Dumbledore miro a los ojos verde de Nina, Tom iba a maldecir en silencio cuando recordó que Nina era inmune a la legeremancia para la suerte de la bruja. Tom sabía que Dumbledore estaba decepcionado de no poder pasar la barreras naturales de Nina aunque su cara seguía siendo la misma de la vieja cabra, solo que sin el brillo de su molesto ojos celestes.

─Señorita Storm, El es el Director Dippet─. Anuncio Dumbledore señalando al Director Dippet un hombre de una prominente calva que parecía de esa clase de persona que jamás podría guardar un secreto aunque estuviera en juego su vida. Nina se pregunto cómo alguien que se veía tan crédulo podía llegar a una posición de director, solo esperaba que el Director no fuera un inepto.

Ella asistió al Director luego voltio a ver a Tom dándole una mirada que decía ahora entiendo porque tu plan está funcionando pero yo sé algo o hay algo que quiera decirme.

Dumbledore no paso desapercibida tampoco esta segunda mirada.

─Yo soy el profesor Dumbledore y esto es el Sombrero Seleccionador─. Él se presento cordialmente y luego mostró el Sombrero Seleccionador. Nina miro con curiosidad al sobrero después de todo cada cuanto le presenta a uno un sombrero que puede hablar en tu cabeza.

─ Es un placer conocerlos director Dippet y Profesor Dumble...

─Dumbledore─. Repitió el Profesor Dumbledore levantando la ceja. Nina dedujo que definitivamente este tipo tal vez tenía un gran ego. Miro a Tom quien estaba detrás de los dos Profesores mirando de una forma que decía "te lo dije".

─Je suis desolé pero su apellido es difícil de pronunciar para mí Profesor Dumbledore.

Nina casi podía jurar que escuchaba la risa interna de Tom Ryddle.

─Profesor Dumbledore que esto sea lo más rápido posible para que la Señorita Storm pueda volver a dormir─. ordeno Madame Hall.

─No se preocupe Madame Hall, yo puedo dormir mañana después de las clases.

─Me temo que quiero que te quedes aquí hasta mañana en la tarde Señorita Storm.

─Pero...

─Pero, nada Señorita Storm acabas de salir de una crisis nerviosa necesita dormir y el joven Tom me informo que no ha estado durmiendo bien.

La mirada de muerte que le dio Nina a Tom solo paso desapercibida para Dippet confirmando la sospecha de Nina de que era un inepto.

─ Pero Madame ya voy demasiado atrasada y no puedo atrasarme más─. informo Nina suplicante, esta mujer Madame Hall, de una forma u otra le recordaba a Nanny.

─Bueno entonces un día mas no hará tanta diferencia─. Declaro Madame Hall. Si esta mujer era definitivamente de una forma u otra tenía que ser pariente de Nanny.

Cuando Nina abrió la boca para debatir fue el Director Dippet quien hizo acto de presencia.

─Señorita Storm, hemos sido hospitalario con usted. Madame Hall solo busca ayudarle y de no ser por Tom quien está aquí presente usted no estaría aquí. por la circunstancia actual de colegio.

Dumbledore miro a Tom fugazmente. Nina supo que Dumbledore tenía que tener una mente muy rápida o solo ser un completo idiota que le echaba la culpa de todo lo que pasaba en este castillo a Tom.

─A se refiere a los ataques de monstruo de Slytherin─. pidió la joven con acento francés, viendo atreves de Dippet a Tom quien abrió los ojos al parecer por fin comprendió lo que ella ahora sabia.

─¿Como lo sabe jovencita el joven Tom me dijo que no le había dicho?

En serio el hombre le hacia esa pregunta cuando en la enfermería había cuatro estudiantes petrificados acostados en varias camas de esta mismo cuarto. Si definitivamente era un inepto.

─Con todo el debido respeto Profesor Dippet la señorita se encuentra en la enfermería donde esta las víctimas del monstruo de Slytherin─. Dijo el Profesor Dumbledore.

─Profesores. Madame Hall tiene razón lo mejor sería empezar ya con la selección de la Señorita Storm antes de que se haga más tarde─. Sugirió Tom por primera vez hablando desde que había vuelto a la enfermería.

El Profesor Dumbledore iba a decir algo pero fue el Director Dippet mas rápido.

─Tiene razón joven Ryddle. Profesor Dumbledore─. Pidió Dippet.

Nina se acomodo bien sentada en la cama y espero al sombrero que el Profesor Dumbledore tenía en su mano. Cada paso que daba el Profesor Dumbledore hacia Nina era como una tortura y ese fue el momento en que los pensamiento mas locos pasaba por la cabeza de alguien.

Nina se imagino poniéndose el sombrero y este solo le revelaría todo su pasado. Y si este sombrero le contaba su secretos a Dumbledore o peor a Dippet quien por ninguna manera podría guardar alguna clase de secreto al menos Dumbledore se los quedaría solo para él.

Quería correr. En serio Nina se dijo que algún día tendría que aprender a afrontar sus miedos en lugar de salir corriendo.

El Profesor Dumbledore por fin le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador a Nina.

Era una sensación rara como estar en la nubes.

_"Vaya vida que tienes Vidente"._

_"Como lo sabes"._

_"Yo puedo pasar atreves de todo defensa mentales incluyendo las naturales"._

_"Eso no es junto". _

_"Creo que sabes que la vida no es justa"._

_"Pero ese no es el punto si tú ves atreves de todo los escudos a de saber de mi pasado"._

_"Si lo puedo ver"._

_"Pues dime"._

_"No puedo"._

_"Como que no puedes"._

_"Simplemente no puedo"._

_"Pero porque no puedes"._

_"Simplemente no estás lista"._

_"Claro que lo estoy"._

_"No, no lo estas"._

_"Claro que si te exijo que me diga de mi pasado"._

_"Sabes esa actitud de tu familia te llevara a la muerte"._

_"No me hagas eso dime sobre mi pasado Ahora. por favor"._

_"Mi trabajo no es ese. Es seleccionarte en una casa de Hogwarts. Y aunque en realidad le harías muy bien en cualquiera de ellas creo que tu casa debe ser Slytherin"._

_"Pero yo soy la Señora Gryffindor no debería estar ahí"._

_"Normalmente si pero tu destino no es ese"._

_"Ahora puedes ver el futuro"._

_"No claro que no". El Sombrero Seleccionador suspiro para sorpresa de Nina y por un minuto pareció que el sombrero había pasado a mejor vida._

_"Espérame un momento". Pidió el Sombrero Seleccionador. _

_Tenía que convencer al Sombrero Seleccionador de contarle su pasado, tal vez fuera la única oportunidad que tendría._

_"Bueno tu casa será..._

_"ESPERA POR FAVOR"._

_"Lo sabían"._

_"Los sabían, quienes"._

_"Ellos, ellas, aquellos y aquellas"_

_"Te has vuelto loco Sombrero por favor cuéntame de mi pasado"._

_"NO, ellos, ellas, aquellos y aquellas dijeron que solo te dijera que tenias que cuidarte de Grindelwald pero sobre todo del Nazi que te capturo el Alemania y de él". Advirtió el Sombrero Seleccionador ._

_"Pero quien es él"._

─Slytherin─. Grito el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Tom sonrió. Era irónico que la Señora Gryffindor estuviera en el Slytherin pero desde que conoció a Nina sabía que era más una serpiente que una leona.

Dumbledore dirigió una mirada de odio nada discreta para Tom aunque nadie mas lo noto.

El Director Dippet la felicito al igual que Dumbledore a regañadientes aunque solo fue nuevamente notado por Tom. El vio que Nina solo asistió con la cabeza, algo le sucedía y él lo averiguaría, mañana lo sabría. Quisiera Nina que lo supiera o no. Después de todo la opinión de Nina no le importaba a él. Solo era importante tener toda la información de su pequeño acertijo para poderla controlarla porque ella era solo suya.

Madame Hall como era obvio termino sacando a los tres de la enfermería. Tom decidió acabar su guardia mientras Dippet se fue a dormir al igual que Dumbledore aunque Tom tenia la sensación de que en realidad Dumbledore no iría a dormir sino a pensar.

Y Nina no pudo evitar sentir que cada día que obtenía alguna respuesta surgían más preguntas. Obviamente Grindelwald era un peligro para la sociedad mágica pero porque en especial para ella. Que tenía que ver un joven Nazi muggle que la capturo hace unos años en Alemania con su futuro o pasado y porque le haría daño, bueno a parte de que se lo volviera a encontrar y él le reconociera y la asesinara. Aun recordaba al joven que le había capturado y como no hacerlo era guapo con sus rulos rubios y sus ojos azules y fue lo más amable posible que se podía ser con alguien que se suponía debía asesinar. En cuanto a él del que el loco Sombrero Seleccionador se refirió no tenía ninguna pista de quien o que era.

Pero en verdad la pregunta que la tenia mas intrigada era ¿Quiénes son ellos, ellas, aquellos y aquellas?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 10 La marca

* * *

_**"Las runas son nuestro lenguaje antiguo, estudiarlas nos permite desarrollar nuevos hechizos, maldiciones y encantos. La mayoría de ellas representan a alguna criatura mágica. Lamentablemente a mucha de la población mágica le parece demasiado difícil aprender plenamente el significado de la runas como el poder crear una poción decente". **_

─Me alegro ver que dormiste bien.

Nina soltó el libro que estaba leyendo.

─ ¡Me asustaste! ─. Exclamo Nina mientras veía como Tom levantaba el libro y lo observaba.

─Interesante libro.

─Lo sé, la verdad de todo lo que he leído acerca de runas...

─Lo entiendes a la perfección─. Dijo Tom celosamente mientras apretaba el libro con sus manos.

─¿ Como lo sabes?

─Por el amor a Merlín eres idiota, en serio no recuerdas que estaba contigo cuando te entregaron tus resultados. Creo que en realidad necesita dormir mas si no puedes recordar algo que paso hace tres días─. Aclaro Tom tratando de no aventarle el libro a la cara a Nina.

─NO, en serio dormir bien─. Dijo Nina inocentemente. Cuando en realidad era una pequeña mentira blanca.

Tom levanto una ceja cuando vio que Nina se llevo a su cuello una de sus manos, justo donde la sombra en el sueño de Nina...

─Me estas mintiendo, pero déjame ver tu cuello─. Dijo el joven acercándose a Nina mientras depositaba el libro de runas a lado de Nina.

─¡Merlín!

─ Que pasa─. exclamo Nina, no era posible que su cuello estuviera quemado, sin Madame Hall se enterara de esto la dejaría fácil un día más en la enfermería. Si tenía suerte.

─Que viste anoche─. Dijo Tom viendo directamente a los hermosos ojos verde.

Nina suspiro, podía mentir, tal vez Tom realmente no vio nada en su cuello y él solo quería que ella admitiera haber tenido una pesadilla pero la expresión de Ryddle era demasiada ennegrecida para tratarse de una artimaña o al menos eso era lo que Nina quería pensar.

─Ok, anoche de todos los sueños locos que eh tenido este fue por excelencia uno de los más locos, soñé con el Nazi que me capturo en Alemania, el estaba llorando en frente de cuatro tumbas. Aunque realmente me dio la sensación que a él solo le importaba una de las tumbas y que las otras personas enterradas se podía ir a freír espárragos. El solo lloro por la tumba más hermosa pero realmente mi sueño se volvió una locura cuando una sombra me arrastro al bosque, intente gritarle al joven Nazi pero él no me escuchaba porque él no podía sentir mi presencia. La sombra me interrogo. me negué a contestar a sus preguntas, me agarro el cuello y sentí un ardor─. Dijo Nina con firmeza sabía que había omitido información pero le daba pena decirle a Ryddle que la sombra le había reclamado como suya, era algo escalofriante para Nina.

Tom vio como Nina se estremeció, él estaba seguro de que Nina había omitido algo pero eso no le preocupaba por ahora, lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de la bruja cuando se viera el cuello en un espejo. Tom vio un espejo cerca de uno de los estudiantes que el basilisco había petrificado, lo agarro y se volvió a Nina.

Nina no entendía porque Tom necesitaba un espejo al menos que esta sombra si le hubiera quemado el cuello, y si todo era cierto y si él le estaba buscado. Él. Y si era el él de que le advirtió el loco sombrero.

─Necesito que mires tu cuello en el espejo, solo no grites, o Madame Hall tal vez te deje aquí otro día. Si cree que tienes un nuevo ataque─. Pidió Tom en un principio pero luego pareció que la idea no le desagradaba. Después de todo un día mas sin la gitana le haría la vida más fácil. Porque al parecer nada que tuviera que ver con Nina era simple o fácil de resolver.

Tom acomodo el espejo para que Nina se viera el cuello.

Nina voltio a ver en el espejo su cuello, pero en lugar de estar las quemaduras que pensó que habría, había una marca con forma de un tornado negro que se estaba moviendo en su cuello.

─Esta súper gua.

─En serio─. Dijo Tom lanzando el espejo al otro lado de la habitación, sin importarle que casi golpeo al propietario del espejo que estaba petrificado.

─Oye Ryddle ten más cuidado.

─Eso es todo lo que puedes decir, anoche sueñas con una extraña sombra que te marca con una vaca y tu solo puede decir eso de _"esta súper gua"─._ Exclamo Tom ignorando la advertencia de Nina. Volviéndose rojo de rabia mientras imitaba el tono de Nina en las ultimas palabra.

─Ryddle no use ese tono conmigo no soy una niña, y tu casi le pega a una de tus victimas─. Exclamo Nina sabiendo que Ryddle tenía razón pero realmente había creído que al verse el cuello estaría todo chamuscado así que decir "esta súper gua" no era realmente lo más apropiado pero fue lo unico que se le ocurrió y le era tranquilizador que solo fuera una pequeña marca, en lugar de todo su cuello chamuscado. Tom tenía que controlar mejor su temperamento.

─Mi víctima─. Inquirió Tom, luego suspiro─. ah te refieres a los sangre sucias que petrifique.

─Y lo dices así, es que acaso no tienes vergüenza Ry...

─Nina, ellos se lo merecían aunque admito que yo no supe...

─Controlar tu temperamento─. Dijo Nina ayudando a completar las palabras que a Tom se le hacía tan difíciles de decir y agrego─. Sabes realmente es horrible lo que hiciste. Pero no te juzgare por eso, ni te acusare, después de todo solo están petrificados y Madame Hall dijo que en unas semanas más tendría el antídoto. Solo espero que por tu bien mi Señor que ninguna de tus victimas te haya visto a ti o a tu querido monstruo.

─No se preocupe Señora Gryffindor, nadie me vio ni a mi, ni a mi escamoso amigo... gracias─. Dijo Tom observando a Nina quien levanto una ceja.

Ella suspiro.

─¿Como esta tan tranquila?

─Pensé que mi cuello estaba todo chamuscado.

Tom lanzo un reparo a el espejo que se había roto, lo levanto y lo dejo a lado de su propietario y dijo─ No te debería de tranquilizar él te marco como una vaca...

─Me estás diciendo gorda, Ryddle─. Dijo Nina levantado una ceja. Mujeres. Un minuto hablas con ellas con normalidad y al siguiente te reclaman.

─Eso no es importante Storm necesito que te centres y entiendas...

─Entender que estoy gorda, gracias Tom tu sí que sabes halagarme─. Exclamo Nina rodando los ojos.

─STORM, escúchame. Ahora a mi no me importa tu posible complejo con tu peso realmente te marcaron como una vaca, quien te hizo eso te ha reclamado como suya.

Nina no quería que Tom llegara a esa conclusión, después de todo era lo que la sombra le había dicho entre otras cosas. Se estremeció al recordar las crueles e insensibles palabras de la sombra, pero sabia que si quería saber acerca de sus padres, tal vez la única forma viable de momento era la sombra, pero no estaba tan desesperada aun para recudir a ese ser.

─Que te dijo esa sombra─. Ryddle le exigió.

─Nada Tom déjame─. Dijo Nina parándose, Tom trato de detenerla.

─Te exijo que me digas o no te llevare a los dormitorios─. Dijo Tom jugándose una de sus cartas.

─Creo que dormiré entonces en el pasillo esta noche, después de todo seria un lugar mas cómodo que el bosque o la calle─. La chica dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida.

Tom la jalo.

─Suéltame, Ryddle.

─No, tienes que entender que estoy preocupado por ti─. Admitió Tom sin creer lo que había dicho, realmente se estaba preocupando por alguien más a parte de él que le había hecho esta linda y terca joven gitana. Esperen desde cuando le parecía linda...

Nina no era linda, era terca tenía una risa ridícula que le podía sacar de quicio. Para él solo era otra parte de su plan para vengarse.

Nina lo miraba sin creerle pero al parecer ella decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

─Prometo decirte de esto más adelante, Tom, solo dame tiempo para acostumbrarme a Hogwarts─. Dijo Nina viendo a los negros ojos de Tom Ryddle quien también la miraba.

─Solo no te tardes demasiado Nina, ahora déjame ponerte un espejismo en el cuello, no queremos que el vejete sea mas suspicaz─. Contesto Tom mientras saco su varita.


End file.
